Getting Back A Lost Love
by emeralgreenlove
Summary: What will Jack do when a little girl shows on his driveway? What happened to Kim? Why did she left Seaford? "Please come back with me." "No. I can't." "Kim, she isn't just your daughter. She's mine too."
1. Preface

Getting Back A Lost Love

Preface/Chapter One

Preface-Part I

"Promise me this will be a secret between us," Kim said as she slid her shirt over her torso

"I promise, Kimmy," Jack smiled as he said it.

"And we'll go to being best friends, just like before this happened."

Kim hugged Jack and Jack held her tightly.

"There's one thing I'm not comfortable with, though," Jack said.

Kim lifted her head from Jack's shoulder.

"What is that?" her voice trembled and she wondered what it was that bothered him.

"The wasabi code. We're not being honest with the rest of the wasabi warriors.

We'll be breaking the code that we live by."

Kim hid her face in his shoulder again and sighted, letting out a shaky, relieved laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Jack asked, tightening his grip on Kim as if it would make sure she wasn't crazy. "I'm serious, Kim. I mean it, what are we going to do?"

She raised her head from his shoulder with a smile on her face.

"We don't tell them, it's that easy. I thought it was going to be worse."

"But-" he started, but was caught off by Kim putting her hand over his lips.

"But nothing, mister. If we don't bring it up, then we won't have to lie about it. Got it?"

He nodded and put a hand under her chin, lifting it.

"You're so smart," he said as if he were in a trance. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

Kim laughed nervously, her heart beating fast.

"Thanks," she said, then added, "I know."

Jack hugged her tightly and and she hugged him back with all the strength she had.

"Come on, lets clean up," she said and glanced at the bed.

Jack let go of her and she of him, but she could still feel his arms around her, holding her tightly and lovingly.

As Kim moved the blankets around she noticed that the mess was much more than she had anticipated.

"Jack, we need to wash this, get the... blood out of them and... get the smell of," she cleared her throat in embarrassment and discomfort, "sex to go away."

She surveyed the scene and felt Jack's arms hug her waist from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder, also surveying the mess.

"We'll need, um, Clorox and air freshener and a new set of blankets. We have to do all of it before your mom comes home."

They only had two hours.

As Kim began to bunch up the blankets she noticed a substance on the floor.

"Oh, crap."

"What?" Jack asked.

She pointed at the brown carpet.

As they began to work, something popped up in her mind.

"Jack," she said, "if you're mind's not at rest, about breaking the the wasabi code, just know that he guys wouldn't really enjoy hearing about us in bed."

Jack grinned from ear to ear.

"You just don't want them to hear about all he sounds and words the almighty Kim said." He laughed as Kim started turning red. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "I'm glad I was he one that made you feel those things."

He made a noise that sounded like a cat meowing.

She turned around and buried her face on his chest to hide her laughter.

XxX

"Are you sure?" the girl on the phone said, anxiously waiting for the answer.

"I got five tests, Grace. They all say the same thing. I'm positive," Kim said.

"Meet me somewhere private so we can talk," Grace said.

XxX 20 Minutes Later XxX

As the girls sat down on opposite sides of a booth (which was in a quiet, not very crowded restaurant), Grace notices Kim's puffy red eyes.

After the hostess left them alone, Grace said, "Okay, Kim, spill."

"I dont even know where to start," she said.

"When did it happen?" Grace asked.

"About five or six weeks ago."

"It was your first time, right?" she asked to confirm that her friend hadn't hidden anything else from her.

"Yeah."

As Grace took it in, what she had been wondering became something she needed to know or she would die.

"Who?"

Kim didn't need to ask her what she meant, she immediately knew.

"Let's see," Kim said, tapping her her chin as if she was thinking. "He's one of my best friends from my dojo." Kim could see how much her friend wanted to know in her face and how she was leaning forward. "His name starts with a 'j'."

Grace digested the information hungrily.

"Okay, keep going."

"Followed by an 'a'."

"Jack?" Grace asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, him. Who do you thought it was? Jerry? Gross." Kim made a face at the thought of doing what she had done with Jack with Jerry. It was not a pretty thought, and something she couldn't imagine either.

The waiter came along and they ordered food. When he left to get their food, Grace broke the silence.

"So... when are you going to tell him? What are you going to do wih the baby?

Are you guys secretly dating or something?"

"We're not dating, Grace. We did it wih no thought beyond it. Living in the moment, ya know. I'm not going to tell him about my predicament. I have a plan. But you asked something else right? What was it?"

"I asked what you're going to do with he ba-" Grace was cut off by the people coming with the food.

Kim told her her plan over dinner.

As they got up and left the restaurant, Grace said, "So does his mean it's a definte? Can't I even try and change your mind?"

"I'm sorry, Grace, but yeah. I think that it'll be the best for everyone."

"So," Grace drew out the word the word. "Are you going to keep the baby, give it up for abortion or abort it?"

Kim smacked her friend's head.

"I think that I pretty much made my decision clear."

Grace glared at Kim and Kim gave her a half-hearted glare back.

"And what is that decision? I still am confused. Is that a crime?" Grace complained.

"I already ruled out abortion. I'm still thinking about it, though I'm leaning toward keeping it."

"Hmm," Grace said and hooked her arm onto Kim's.

A couple minutes passed by in silence as the two girls walked to Kim's house.

"Wow. It must be a lot to take in, huh?" Grace said.

Kim nodded.

"On the bright side," Grace continued, "I get to be an aunty. Yay!"

Kim rolled her eyes at her best friend's enthusiasm and smiled.

"You have to let me see all of the ultrasounds and everything," Grace continued.

"Of course," Kim replied. "You'll be my kid's godmother..." then to ** her off, Kim added, "if someone better doesn't come along that is."

Grace narrowed her eyes at her and Kim laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Gracie. You're my best girlfriend."

The girls talked and talked until they fell asleep. By the time Kim started dozing off, her best friend had planted a little seed in her head that quickly grew. That seed was that having a baby might actually be a good thing.

XxX

Two weeks after Kim found out she was pregnant, she glanced around he house a last time. She made sure to have pictures of everything and everyone in the house (and of course her friends).

She would miss her family, but it was worth it. Her parents wouldn't support her and the kids at school would endlessly tease her, especially since she was the head cheerleader. She wouldn't be able to do karate and Jack...oh Jack, she didn't even want to think of her best friend. She already missed him too much.

She brought her suitcases and bags to the front door. She waited for her taxi and clutched Mr. Wuvy-Dovey (a gift from Jack) to her chest.

Kim met Grace at the airport.

The two planned how they were going to keep in contact without anyone finding out. Grace said she would find a way to visit her and be there fir her whenever she needed her. The time finally came for Kim to leave and for the girls to say goodbye. Grace cried as they hugged but Kim cried when she was alone. She cried for Grace, for her parents and brother and her friends... and Jack and her tiny little baby.

Oh, Jack, if only you knew what's going on through my head. As her plane took off, she rubbed her stomach for the first time and thought of a little Jack forming in there.

But for a new life, she had to pay a high price-to leave her old life behind.

Preface-Part II

Jack got a call from Mrs. Crawford. She sounded so sad and broken that Jack's heart broke at the thought of what might have happened to Kim.

'Please let Kim be okay. Please let Kim be okay,' he said this in his head over and over again, like a prayer.

Jack got to Kim's house and was greeted by Tyler, Kim's brother.

Mrs. Crawford explained that Kim might had probably ran away, but she couldn't open the letter that Kim left until everyone she wanted to be present was present.

Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Grace were already there.

Jack took the note from Mrs. Crawford's hand and read it twice. Not getting the meaning of any of the words the first time around.

XxX

The note said:

Dear Mother of Mine,

In the envelope there is an explanation why I am not here with you, but please gather my friends first. Their names are Jack, Grace, Eddie, Jerry and Milton.

I also want you to get Daddy and Rudy (my sensei) on speaker phone, as they will probably not be able to be there.

I left the cellphone numbers on the back of this paper. Please remember I love you and don't be too impatient as to open the envelope before time.

Love,

Kim.

XxX

As the night progressed, Grace wanted to speak out her and Kim's secret. She didn't because she promised her she would never say a word of her plan, but the others' pain was almost too much for her to handle.

The letter was something that was also read various times as none of them except Grace wanted to believe what was written on the paper.

XxX

The letter said:

Hello,

me again.

Here's the deal: I have ran away (I never thought I'd be one to say, or rather write that). Do not feel bad about this. I have ran away to a safe place. I have a good feeling about this. I have left because of my own actions and their consequences.

My wording may not be the best, but when I come back to Seaford (which I promise I will sometime in the future) I will explain everything.

You can email me and leave me texts and stuff if there is an emergency or if you want to talk to me but I won't reply.

To Eddie, Jerry and Milton: by the time I come back you guys better have a black belt, or at least that you have won a couple. Even though you guys are total goofballs, you guys are three of the best friends I've ever had and hope that when I come back we will still be good friends :). You guys are like brothers to me. Don't forget that. (Seriously, don't. I might find a way to beat you guys up over the Internet ;).)

To Grace: please take over the cheer team for me please? Since I won't be able to beat Donna's butt, I would love it if you do it for me ;). (Oh and email me about it. If you have pictures, it'll be all the better.) Love ya for always being here for me and keeping my secrets safe. See ya when I see ya sista :D.

To Rudy: you are the best sensei in the world (even though you aren't all that serious, which makes you fun to be around :p ). Please never change. I hope that someday I'll be able to tell my children about you and have them go to our dojo :) and I hope that when I come back I'm not too behind and welcomed back into our dojo :). Good luck with everything and please don't forget me soon ;).

To my parents: don't worry about me and remember that I love ya with all my heart. I'll be fine and I hope this isn't too ** you. Remember I'll be back before you know it :)

To Tyler: be a good boy for mom and dad. If you aren't, you know Daddy'll kick your skinny white ** for me.

To Jack: I remember the first days that we met every time I'm in a bad spot or having a rough time. My favorite parts? When I got to threaten everyone who dared to suggest I had a crush on you and when I got to join the Bobbi Wasabi dojo. Like everyone else, I hope you forgive me and we can still be friends when I get back (whenever that is). You taught me many things that I'll always remember. You've always encouraged me to try new things (even when you did it indirectly), like the catch the apple with your foot trick. Remember? I love ya and please don't forget me. (Oh and don't let the the beginning of that sentence get to your head or your big ego ;).)

Well, that's all everyone. I'll be back before you know it :).

Love,

Kim.

P.S. Uh, guys, I forgot to say that I got almost everyone extra early Christmas presents. (Sorry Tyler and Rudy.) They got tags and they're in my closet and under my bed.

XxX

Kim got Jack a skateboard she knew he would love. She got Eddie pine cone air fresheners and a Falafel Phil's gift card. To Milton she gave a new outfit that had a note that said: I hope they fit and they look well :). To Jerry she gave a dancing video game. And to her parents she gifted a photo album full of family pictures and a couple photos of her and her friends.

Jack asked Mrs. Crawford for one that was of just the two of them before she went on stage with Ricky Stinkin' Weaver. Mrs. Crawford smiled although she was crying and handed it to him.

After eight, everyone went their separate ways.

Jack thought often of his best friend who was no longer in Seaford.

He often wondered why she had left, and even as the time passed, he

remembered their good times together a lot. Especially when they decided that nobody was better to give such a precious piece of themselves but each other. They had been each other's first times, and even though Jack had been close to getting that close to his girlfriend, he always felt that it wasn't right. When he did this, he remembered their night together. It had been so special and wonderful nobody else could ever replace that.

He slowly, unwillingly forgot about Kim almost completely until that fateful afternoon.

Preface-Part III

Kim's pregnancy went smoothly except when she was about four or five moths along when she almost had a miscarriage.

It had been two years or so since she had flee her home and was now living with her aunt back in Tennesse.

The day of her car crash she had been in a hurry.

She had been taken by surprise. She had never expected to be in a car crash, just like she had never expected to be a teenage mother.

Just as Kim blacked out, she caught sight of her baby and thought, 'please don't let her be harmed.'

XxX

It had been a hot summer afternoon. Jack had casually been watching tv when a woman pounded on his front door.

He opened the door after he put a shirt on.

The woman said his full name and asked him if that was him.

He nodded.

"Ms. Kim Crawford said you would take care of her," she said and pointed to the backseat of her car, where a dirty blonde head could be seen, "in case anything bad ever happened to her."

'What? Kim?' Jack thought. 'Why would she want me to take care of a girl I've never met before? What happened to her? If I have to take care of a girl then something really bad must have happened to her. Wait, I'm taking care of a girl? How is this happening so fast?'

Concern and confusion turned his body numb.

The dirty blonde-headed girl turned around, opened the window, waved and smiled. The thing was that the girl wasn't some random little girl. She had Kim's smile

XxX

Author's Note:

I hope you guys like that cuz I sure as heck spend a really long time writing it. I usually won't make my chapters this long, just the first chapter.

This is my first multi-chapter fanfic in the Kickin' It section so wish me luck and tell me your thoughts.

If you don't know who Mr. Wuvy-Dovey is, check out my one-shot: I Wuv You Very Much. (Reviews are appreciated.)

If I have fifteen or more reviews by March 15, 2012 or earlier, I, emeralgreenlove, hereby promise I will update by then.

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


	2. Dad?

Getting Back A Lost Love

Chapter Two: Dad?

A/N: I'm so proud of myself and my baby. The first day that I published the first chapter I got eleven reviews! ELEVEN! I don't think that's happened before :).

Did you guys see the new Kickin' It episode? Jack was SO jealous! Eeee! (I won't give out any more spoilers, but if you want to discuss it, I'm totally up to it!) Well, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I, emeralgreenlove, will only say this once. I do not own Kickin'

It. (Otherwise it'd be like a reality show or something. You know, those dramatic ones).

XxX

Last on Getting Back A Lost Love:

'What? Kim?' Jack thought. 'Why would she want me to take care of a girl I've never met before? What happened to her? If I have to take care of a girl then something really bad must have happened to her. Wait, I'm taking care of a girl? How is this happening so fast?'

Concern and confusion turned his body numb.

The dirty blonde girl turned around, opened the window, waved and smiled. The thing was that the girl wasn't some random little girl. She had Kim's smile.

XxX

JACK

I stared at the child.

She looked familiar, but...my mind was foggy.

One fact was clear though. She was definitely Kimmy's. I could tell even from afar.

"What-what happened to Kim? Is she-is Kim okay?" I asked anxiously, waiting for an answer.

I prayed that she was okay, like the day I went to her house and thought something bad had happened to her.

"May I ask what relationship you have with Ms. Crawford? Are you her boyfriend?" the woman asked, ignoring my questions.

I was shocked by the question. Her boyfriend? In the last two years I'd barely heard from her. A couple of times she had responded to my texts and emails saying she was okay, but she wouldn't say much more.

"Um...no. I'm not her boyfriend. Kimmy used to go to my dojo and was-well, is- my best friend, but I haven't heard much from her for about two years now."

The woman raised and eyebrow and pursed her lips into a tight line.

"Ma'am, I don't want to sound rude, but what happened to Kim? Is she okay?

Goodness, please tell me she's alive at the least," I pleaded.

"She's not dead, Jack," she replied. I Iet out the sight I'd been holding.

"She was in a car crash-"

I gulped air as if I were drowning, because that's how I felt like. Like if I was drowning. Kim was in a car crash? Gosh, she could be injured beyond repair and all I'm doing is just standing here? I feel so useless.

"-but nothing major happened to her. Her leg was fractured and she got a few cuts and bruises. Right now she is in a hospital in Tennessee. From what I was last informed, she hasn't woken up from her sleep, but she should as she is just in a sleep induced state."

"So, she-she's okay?" I asked, still in my numb state.

"Yes, but I am not here to speak about Ms. Crawford. I don't know if you knew this, but she has a young daughter."

I slowly glanced back at the girl in the car. There was a man with her who she was playing with. I faintly heard her high-pitched little girl laughter.

"Well I didn't until now," I said bitterly.

Who would have thought Kim would be a teenage mother? I mean, there's a reason she used to be one of the smartest people in our grade. And who's her baby's dad? It hurts that she kept it from me. I thought we were BEST FRIENDS.

The fact that the baby could have been mine if we hadn't played it safe passed through my mind, but I ignored it. We'd had sex before she left, but we'd used a condom.

Did that mean she had sex with someone else before she left? Was that it?

Thinking about that made my heart start to ache.

"Hello? Hello?" the woman said, waving her hands in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked her.

"I said that you might want to take a look at her birth certificate," the woman said, handing me a folded paper.

I glanced at her, then at the paper.

I slowly unfolded the paper and read it's content.

XxX Birth Certificate XxX

First Name: Jacklynn

Middle Name: Kimmy

Last name: Crawford

Mother's Name: Kimberly Crawford

XxX

The next line made my eyes grow wide.

Impossible.

This little girl's, Jacklynn's, birth certificate says I'm her father.

Her birth certificate also says she's about a year and three or four months.

I calculated the time Kim had been gone. It coincided exactly with how old the girl is. It had been almost exactly two years since Kim had left.

And her name. Jacklynn. The first half of it is my name.

This can't be possible.

"A-are you sure a-about this?" I stuttered out, feeling shocked.

"We could get you a DNA test, but you're the only person I've come across that might be related to Jacklynn Crawford. If we don't find someone to take care of her until her mother recovers, she might have to go into the system."

This shocked me out of my daze.

"The system?" I asked.

"You know, foster care. We haven't been able to get much information on Ms.

Crawford, and we don't know if she has any family members."

I kept quiet about Kim's mother because if Kim had ran, it had been for a reason. I respect those reasons even thought I wish I knew what they were.

"May I meet her? I would also like to know where Kim is," I finally said.

"I'll give you all the information later, but let's introduce you to her for now."

I nodded and followed her to her car.

When I saw Kim's daughter up close, my breath got stuck in my throat.

She has some of the features my family and me have. I inherited the freckles I have near my eyes from my mother, and she inherited them from grandma. I guess my daughter (I can't believe I'm thinking this), inherited them from me.

The small girl turned around completely in the car seat to face me.

"Dada?" she asked confused. Then her expression changed to a happy one.

"Dada!"

She stretched her little arms out to me.

It feels like this is a dream. If it isn't, well, I'm going to faint soon enough.

XxX

Hello again. I hope you like this and I really hope I did the baby's part right. I mean, she is just a little over one. Anyhow, I made a mistake in the first chapter and that is that Kim doesn't have a brother, she has a sister.

Her sister's name is Destiny.

Shout-Outs (thank you for reviewing and reading this):

*lilea (anonymous)

*Phoenix (anonymous)

*DeathGlares'nKissestolazytolog (anonymous)

*kekemina

*nclhdrs1717

*EpicNinja8

*KackLuver22

*Hailey

*Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA

*Roffogoble1225

*writeandlive

*Catvalove the Metal-Pixie

*Emma123133

*sillypurple3

*StorieeMakeer123

and anybody else who reviews this after I post this.

Did you noticed that was fifteen? Awesome :)

I, emeralgreenlove, hereby promise I will update a week after I post this or earlier if I receive 17 reviews; unless I have been harmed, have an extremely bad case of writer's block and/or encountering technical difficulties.

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


	3. Mother Knows Best

Getting Back A Lost Love

Chapter Three: Mother Knows Best

A/N: Sorry I'm mega late updating, but I got my iPod taken away and I only got

13 reviews, but anyways, enjoy and review. Oh and the legal stuff and the woman showing up at Jack's house? It probably will never happen to anyone and be illegal, but just go with it.

XxX

Last on Getting Back A Lost Love:

"Dada?" she asked confused. Then her expression changed to a happy one.

"Dada!"

She stretched her little arms out to me.

It feels like this is a dream. if it isn't, well, I'm going to faint soon enough.

XxX

JACK

I leaned into the car window, put my head inside, and said, "Jacklynn?... Um, hello."

My throat felt like it was closing up and choking me.

Jacklynn tilted her head to the side and cooed, playing with something in her hand.

"Dada dada dada!" she yelled.

"She's been saying that since we got into the car," the man beside her said, smirking and shot the thing in Jacklynn's hand a meaningful look. "Haven't seen her in a long time?"

"More like never," I said, my voice full of disbelief, and shook his outstretched hand. "Jack."

"John."

John looked like he was in his twenties.

"I know what you mean. I haven't seen my own little boy in a while," John said.

"No, dude. Seriously, I'd never met her or known about her."

John frowned and took what was in Jacklynn's hand (a paper) and unrolled it to show a picture that was barely visible. It showed Kim, Jacklynn and me.

I took it from him hesitantly and looked at it closely, ignoring the drool on it and the fact that the ink was barely visible.

I recognized the picture and the day we took it. Jacklynn was photoshopped into the picture because there was definitely no space between our arms, as they were hanging around each other's shoulders and the picture was taken a few years back.

"This is fake," I said and gave the picture back to Jacklynn. Goodness, I can't believe Kim didn't tell me we have a daughter. I mean, I still can't believe she became pregnant in the first place with MY baby. It feels like a such a complex idea, crazy even.

John unlocked the door and unbuckled her car seat.

I hesitated, then picked her up.

The next moment of my life I will never forget.

I looked closely at Jacklynn's face and she smiled a baby-ish grin. I smiled back at her even though I was pretty troubled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to show you some papers and give you my information. I have other children to go visit. I'm sure you'll understand."

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

XxX

About an hour after Sylvia Tilton showed up at my door, I was finally alone with Jacklynn, or Jackie as Kim calls her in her letter.

Sylvia left me information on Kim's location, and told me to call her if I needed anything. She also went over this whole procedure in which I had to sign papers to prove to the law that she did things the way she was supposed to do them.

I thought that after being with her for a while I would get used to the idea of having a daughter. I still can't get my brain wrapped up around it. I wish I could go to the dojo, but what would I tell people if they saw Jacklynn? I couldn't tell them she was my sister or cousin. Well, I could, but the people who I'm really close with and knew Kim are going to recognize both mine and Kim's features in her instantly. That's just something I can't risk, and I certainly don't want to deal with the world knowing. Not yet.

I read Kim's letter again.

XxX

Dear Jack,

If you are reading this it means that I'm probably not around to tell you myself.

As you might have been told, we have a child together.

Her name is Jackie. Cute, huh?

I hope you're not mad at me for not telling you about her earlier, but I thought that it worked out in everyone's favors but Jackie's, who's going to grow up without a father.

I wish I could have stayed in Seaford, but I would have been taunted and teased for my careless actions; my parents would have kicked me out and I would have probably lost you and the guys. On top of that, I wouldn't be able to do karate or cheerleading. I knew I couldn't let that happen, so I had to go and make a new life for Jackie and myself. I'm currently living with my aunt and her family.

Even though I love Jackie more than my own life, I wish you could have been there through the process, helping me along. Boy, is she work, but at the end of the day is worth it.

You mean so much to me and Jackie I cannot even put it into words, but I chose to close you out of our lives. I locked you out, and trust me, I've had many moments in which I wish I could run home and run into your arms.

I would do almost anything to hear you laugh and see you smile again.

I miss you and the guys a lot, my dear ol' best friend.

Please take care of my baby. I would die ( if by the time you receive this I'm not already dead ) if anything ever happened to my little Jackie.

Sincerely yours,

Kim Crawford.

XxX

I was knocked out of my trance when the front door opened. My mother walked in. She came over to where I was and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi, Jack."

"Hi, Ma. How was your day?" I asked her.

I was a bit nervous. I was going to introduce Mom to my daughter. Of course, I wouldn't introduce her as 'my daughter.' She was going to be 'Jackie Crawford, cousin of Kim Crawford.' Everything would work out fine if Mom didn't look at her too closely.

"Good, Jack. I'm tired though. How was yours?"

"Good too. Hey, Ma?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Well, you know the Crawfords right?"

Mom scrunched her nose and eyebrows and searched through the cupboard for something to eat.

"Is that the family of that girl who dies her hair and is really tanned?" she asked. "Your girlfriend?"

I looked away. My mother had never approved of my girlfriend, even if she acted nice when she'd been around; it was a sore subject between us.

"No, those are the-Never mind who they are. I'm talking about Kim Crawford.

Ring a bell?"

"She sounds familiar," Mom said and ate a handful of chips.

"Blonde girl, really pretty, used to go to my dojo. Ran away from her home about two years ago..."

"Oh! Yeah, the girl who's picture is hanging on your wall."

"Exactly. Her."

"What about her? Did she return home?"

"No. Well, Kim's mother had to travel and she had Kim's cousin with her, so she asked me to babysit her niece. Is it okay with you if I go to Tennessee by car and get her to her family safely? I could go visit OUR family while we're there. I bet they wouldn't mind having me over since I haven't seen them in a while."

Once I started talking, everything came out rushed.

"Jack, you're sixteen-"

"Please, Mom. Jackie is a baby. I thought it would be a nice thing to do to help out Mrs. Crawford, especially since what happened with Kim, but the truth is that I can't take care of a baby, and you work way too much to help take care of her."

Jackie started crying.

I got up from the stool I was sitting on and crossed the boundary to the living room.

Earlier I'd put her on the couch surrounded by pillows and blankets (so that she wouldn't fall) like Sylvia had told me to. I picked her up, cuddled her into my chest and bounced back and forth on my feet, trying to calm her down.

Minutes passed and she calmed down a little bit. I brushed my hands through her silky, short dirty blonde hair and tried not to mind that she was getting drool and tears all over me. Hey, that's what babies do right?

"You said she's Kim's cousin?" Mom said beside me.

I almost jumped.

Mom had come into the living room unnoticed.

She glanced at Jackie for no longer than thirty seconds. Something in my chest told me she knew her real identity.

"Yes, indeed," I said, feeling like an older version of myself.

"Funny. She looks like one of us," my mother said and smiled at me.

"Us?" my voice broke on that one word.

I'd really hope Mom wouldn't look closely at Jacklynn, but heck, that wasn't happening any time soon.

"One of our family. You know what I mean, Jack."

"Dada dada dada," Jacklynn said.

"May I?" Mom asked and put her arms out for Jackie.

I reluctantly put my daughter in my mother's arms.

Mom's smile grew bigger and bigger as she calmed Jackie down.

I watched her movements carefully for later use. I listened carefully to what she was saying.

"I can tell she's yours, Jack. I can feel in my heart. If you want to hide something from me don't put it in plain sight," Mom said with a grin on her face that was directed at Jackie.

"Mom, aren't you mad?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't get mad or upset.

"Mad, Jack? Have you forgotten about Jason? If he had lived, he would have been two years older than you. How can I blame you for a mistake I too made when I was younger? It wouldn't really make sense. Besides, you're honest with me. I know who you lost your virginity to, and after you told me that she left only a couple weeks after you'd been together, I put the pieces together on my own."

"What?" I said. "You knew and you didn't tell me? Why? I could have known about her and been there for the both of them."

Then to myself I muttered, "Of course Kim is way too stubborn and proud to tell me herself. I wish I wouldn't have had to find this out this way. Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy. For all I know I would have met my own daughter when she was old enough to have her own children."

I shook my head and heard someone's stomach growl softly.

"Jack don't worry about that now. I want you to tell me all of the details, but first we need to get some food into this little one," Mom said to me, then turned to Jackie.

"Is that your tummy I hear growling?" she asked Jackie and tickled her tummy, making her let out a squeal of sweet baby laughter.

"I can't go to a store and just buy baby food," I said, my persuasive tone coming out. "I don't even know where to find it, or even what brand to get.

Besides, I don't want anyone to see me buying anything baby-related. I don't want to deal with drama over it. Please, Mom. I need you to do this for me. If they see YOU buying stuff for Jacklynn, it's not going to look weird. Please, Mom."

"Oh gosh, Jack."

"Come on, Mom. I know NOTHING about children, you do."

"Alright, alright. But you owe me one, Jack. And here," she put Jackie in my arms. "Make sure you take your shirt off, lay down on the couch and put her on your chest."

I looked at her with a weird look on my face.

"Trust me, Jack. It helps the father and the child bond."

"Okay," I said.

"Before I go, let me get a picture of... what's her name again? If I don't do it now I know I'll probably forget and never get one."

"Her name's Jacklynn Kimmy Crawford, but Kim refers to her as 'Jackie' and that's the only name she'll respond to."

"Okay, Jackie it is. You know I want every single detail right?"

She snapped the picture as I finished putting Jackie in the camera's direction.

"Do what I told you to do until I come back, Jack."

Mom kissed my cheek and the top of Jackie's forehead and muttered, "I still can't believe I'm a grandmother."

XxX

"...So Kim was in a car accident. She's now in a hospital in Tennessee.

According to Sylvia, she's just in a sleep-induced state. She gave me the address to where she is. Kim said she was with an aunt there, but Sylvia told me that I'm the only relative of Jackie's she's come across."

"Hmm. Jack you're burping her the wrong way."

Mom fixed the way Jackie was laying on my shoulder.

"That's better," she said. "Didn't you tell me before that that girl didn't really like it when you called her 'Kimmy'?" Mom asked while looking at Jackie's birth certificate.

"Yep, it bothered her when people called her that, but after she got used to it, she let only me call her that. And Kim isn't just 'that girl.' She's a special girl, and I think you've forgotten that she's my daughter's mother."

Mom nodded.

"I know that."

"Can I please go to Tennessee? Jackie needs her mother and I NEED my best friend back. It's been two years too long without her. I miss her. We all do.

Think of her family, Mom. Her mother. If I go to Tennessee, maybe I'll be able to persuade her to come home."

I looked down at my bouncing baby daughter.

She was saying 'Momma' over and over again.

On impulse, I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

She looks so much like her mother, I thought.

Mom sighed.

"I better get to see my granddaughter after this, and I expect to meet the oh-so-famous Kim. And Jack?"

"Yeah, Ma?"

"I expect you to take full responsabiliy for your actions. Is wouldn't be fair if Jackie had to pay and grow up without a father because of your foolish actions. If in the end that means having to go and visit her every weekend, then that's what you'll do."

I nodded, taking in the information.

"Hopefully I'll get Kim to come back with us. Mom, I want to do a better job than Dad did. Though I never thought I would ever be in this situation at this age, I want to be there for my child and I want her to know that I care about her. She's not a mistake-"

"You know I didn't mean that-"

"-She's Kim's, Mom. Just remember that that means something to me."

Mom smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Jack. I do hope you do come through. I know you always do, but this time it actually means something. And if Kim really does mean something to you, why did you never tell her how you felt about her? I mean, you had sex with her. It can't get more intimate than that."

I sighed and handed Jackie to my mother.

I covered my face with my hands and let out a puff of air.

I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Mom, you know that I didn't want to loose her, which doesn't really matter much 'cause I lost her anyway. I though that she would reject me, or that we would become boyfriend and girlfriend, then have a stupid fight that would tear us apart forever. And...and two years ago I thought that what we did was because of hormones."

"If that was what you thought two years ago, what do you think about it now?"

I looked into my mother's eyes and said with all the honesty in the world, "I think she was my first love."

XxX

Hey guys. My goal for reviews is 17-18.

I'm making you guys an offer. If you review telling me your favorite part of this chapter and/or story (I would much rather have you do it on the chapter, but an overall would be good too), then I will PM you a sneak peak of next chapter.

I think my own favorite parts are the Jack/Jackie ones and that last thing he said. Isn't Jack adorable?

I, emeralgreenlove, hereby promise I will update a week after I post this or earlier if I receive 17 or 18 reviews; unless I have been harmed, have an extremely bad case of writer's block and/or encountering technical difficulties.

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.

P.S. If you like Maximum Ride, you might want to check out my friend MPHknows profile and I have some on my page too.

**MPHknows: Oo, yay! Shout out! Though, if you end up reading my fanfic The Wolves- yes, I know the writing is horid… it was my first fanfic and… Fang is very very OOC…**


	4. Daddy'll Protect You, Daddy Knows

Getting Back A Lost Love

Chapter Four: Daddy'll Protect You, Daddy Knows

EGL's DISCLAIMER: I do not own this particular song (I own many songs, jut not this one).

Last in Getting Back A Lost Love:

I looked into my mother's eyes and said with all the honesty in the world, "I think she was my first love."

XxX

JACK

Hours later, I was on my way to Tennessee.

I glanced at Jackie, who was sleeping soundly in her car seat. I could honestly say she looked like a little angel. An angel who looked like a mix of my best friend as well as myself.

My thoughts ranged from subject to subject.

I looked back at my memories with Kim, like always the one that made the most glow go off inside of me was the one of the night that Jackie was conceived.

Before Jackie has shown up at my driveway, I hadn't allow myself to think of Kim. It had been a subject that made my chest start to ache and I basically allowed myself to forget about her so that I wouldn't have to encounter the pain the first days without her had brought forth. But now I had to do so.

I was on my way to meeting her and I had to mentally prepare myself for the meeting with the girl whom I had not allowed myself to miss and the girl whom had welcomed my first-born into the world.

My life so far had been quite ordinary, how would it change? Would Mom or Kim expect me to move to Tennessee? As much as I would love to, I couldn't leave my friends and my Mom behind. I couldn't leave my life behind like Kim had previously done. It would be too much for me. As much as I love Jackie and Kim (yes, I love them alright?), I don't think I could make such a big sacrifice as leaving my home.

Now I do realize that it does sound selfish, but I wouldn't be able to. It would mean changing my style of life, and I really don't want to change my life style in that sense.

How could Kim do this to me? How could she? She was supposed to be my best friend! Yet she hadn't uttered a word about it to me, and so hadn't Mom.

What if because Mom hadn't told me. What if I would have never met my little girl? That would have been absolutely horrible, I'm glad I did though.

Kim had promised us that she would be back 'before we'd know it,' but two years had passed and if it hadn't been for Sylvia, I would still be waiting for her appearance.

I wonder if Kim ever regretted having me be her first time. I mean, we were both inexperienced and might not have put on the condom correctly; that would explain how Jackie was alive, or maybe the stupid condom had broken (not that I'm ungrateful).

I'd gotten it out of one of the cabinets (later on I realized Mom had put them there for my use as she didn't need them), but I was high with the thought of making love to Kim. I'm a teenage boy, can you blame me?

I remember how it was like to be with her in silence until we fell asleep. It hadn't been an awkward silence either. Her body was much smaller than mine and I'd used that as an advantage.

During the last two years I'd thought at one time or another that my night

with Kim had been a dream. I mean, how often is it you have a beautiful girl who is your very best friend sleeping in your bed, cuddled into your chest and been able to say that she had been yours first than anybody else's? How many can say that at fourteen they'd felt as if they were in love? Not very many that's who. I remember touching her hair and combing it with my fingers, amazed at how nice it smelled and how silky it was.

I was in the middle of replaying that whole memory bit by bit when I heard Jackie's cries.

I pulled over and got in the back seat. I was feeling horrible for forgetting my Jackie for even a minute.

"It's okay baby. I'm here, I'm here. Daddy's here and I won't let anybody hurt you, my baby girl. I promise, and when I make promises I always keep them no matter what. You know I'll try to be the best Daddy you could ever wish for.

Huh, Jackie? Does that sound good to you baby?"

She became quiet after I reclined the driver's seat and laid her on my chest.

I put her back on her car seat and drove to the nearest motel.

I took the backpack full of Jackie's things as well as some of my own and took a sleeping Jackie out of her seat. I pulled the pink blanket tighter around her and locked the door. Talk about multi-tasking.

Even though it was summer, the night air was quite chilly, so I was pretty grateful that it wasn't very cold inside the motel.

Mom made me promise her that I would take good care of Jackie and 'to return her to her mother just like I'd gotten her.' That meant being careful of the silliest things, such as a slight breeze. It was like she was talking about a dog, but she meant well.

Besides, she's my baby too, isn't she? She sure as heck looked like it.

I spotted the check-in counter and waited in line for a few minutes until it was my turn.

"Hello. May I help you with something, sir?" a woman in her late twenties or so asked me.

"How much a night is a room for my daughter and me?" I asked her and looked down at Jackie to make sure the noise hadn't woken her up.

"How old is she?"

She peered over the counter, trying to get a glimpe of Jacklynn.

"She's a little over a year. She'll just sleep in the same as bed as me."

"That would be a little more than a hundred bucks," the woman who's name tag said 'Ana' said.

"Okay, here," I gave her my credit card.

I gave her my information and she paused when I told her I was sixteen.

"You're sixteen and your daughter's one?"

She scribbled some things in a paper, listening to what I was saying. I'm

glad that she isn't actually staring me down and judging me.

"Uh, yeah," I said uncomfortably as she handed me the key to the room Jackie and I'll be staying in.

"Okay," she said.

"Thanks," I said and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Ana said.

I turned around again.

"Is your daughter's mother coming in later? It'd be nice to have a warning if she is going to join you, or anybody else for that matter."

"No, she isn't coming. Jackie and I are on our own for now."

"That was all. Have a good night and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you. You too, ma'am."

I took an elevator up to my room and Jackie and myself ready for bed.

It's funny how conscious of being naked in front of my girl I was, but hey, I need to keep a very watchful eye on my daughter and I am certainly not leaving her alone even for a moment unless she's being watched by somebody I completely trust. You don't know how many people get kidnapped while they're in their own homes.

I finished getting dressed in sweats and a loose gray sweatshirt when I realized Jacklynn's eyed were opened wide and her little brown eyes were full of unshed tears.

As soon as her eyes landed on me, she let go of the tears she'd been holding back and said,"DADA!"

I ran to her side and picked up my little girl.

"It's going to be okay, baby. It's going to be okay."

I rubbed her back and dragged our backpack across the floor. I sat down at the edge of the bed and took Jackie's bottle out of the bag.

I stuck the bottle in her mouth after I tilted her body in the position it needs to be, but she rejected it.

After twenty minutes of trying some things out, I called Mom for advice. She said that Jackie might just be fussy and tired out.

All the while Jackie had been calling out Kim's name over and over again. I think she missed having her mother around. I know I did.

I laid down on the bed and put Jackie on top of my chest.

Her cries hadn't ceased much after a while of having me move my body beneath hers (sort of like those chairs that vibrate), so I set out to search a song by Eminem somebody close to me had loved.

The Mockingbird song. It was perfect.

Now hush,little baby, don't you cry

Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know

Jackie calmed down as the song progressed and eventually stopped crying.

"Do you wanna tell Daddy why you're crying, Princess?" I asked her after the song ended. I knew she probably wasn't going to respond, but Mom had told me to talk to her all the same.

Jackie tried to prop herself up, but failed, falling back into my chest and letting out a slight sniffle.

"It's okay, Jackie. Dada's got you, don't cry please."

I took a hold of Jackie and held her up in the air for a minute, then Set her down gently in between my stomach and my chest in a sitting position.

"Momma," she started out and made a car noise. It took me a while to figure out what she meant, but I figured out that she'd probably had a bad dream about the accident Kim had been in.

"Baby, Momma's alright you know. I promise you we'll see her again soon. Just hold on tight and go back to sleep."

I cuddled her into me and rocked her to sleep the same way I'd rocked her mother to sleep once before.

I promise you, Kim, that wherever you are, Jackie and I will find you, I thought before I fell asleep.

XxX

1) Hey, I know I updated quicker than I promised, but don't look a horse gift in the mouth (hehe I just learned that expression).

My goal of reviews is 17-20.

The most I have received yet is 15, and don't worry about me giving in like this way too often cuz I'm going to start another story. Probably next week or the next, who knows when I'll publish it? The point is that I will be busy and not give in to the temptation of updating this particular fic.

I have another deal for you: get me to my goal in five to seven days or so and I'll make my next chapter longer and try to write as much Kick in it as possible (oops, spoiler).

2) Next chapter we'll see Kim. Don't you think Jack was really awesome this chapter

3) If I REALLY like your review, you might get a sneak peek of next chapter.

For me to like it, it must be-

1: meaningful (it has to really mean something),

2: not one or two words-have a good length,

3: it has to stop my heart and make me say, "wow, I'm that good/I that badly",

4: honesty (that means not sending out many reviews anonymously so that I'll update faster-yeah, I noticed. It also means you give your one hundred percent opinion-I don't care if it says I'm horrible as long as you say nicely and in an honest matter. I WANT criticism-I know I must have at least one or two glitches in my writing-I wanna know).

5) I, emeralgreenlove, hereby promise I will update in five days or seven after I post this or earlier if I receive 17-20 reviews; unless I have been harmed, have an extremely bad case of writer's block and/or encountering technical difficulties.

That's all, good luck and...

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


	5. Sure I Do

Getting Back A Lost Love  
>Chapter Five: Sure I Do <p>

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait: my iPod broke. If you've read my other two Kickin' It stories, know that I'd written the next chapters of them, but when my iPod was broken, they got locked inside and I haven't been able to repair it, so I'll have to re-write those two chapters, but no worries, I will get back to my special writing schedule. Without ado…I'll meet you at the bottom! Enjoy and sorry for the wait!

Last on Getting Back A Lost Love:  
><em>I promise you, Kim, that wherever you are, Jackie and I will find you, I thought before I fell asleep.<br>_  
>XxX<p>

JACK

A couple of days went by where all I could do was drive, stop for food and rest, and keep driving.

Things would have been easier if Jackie hadn't been a grumpy baby, but overall she did a pretty good job. So did I... I think.

As we were on the road most of the time, not much happened.

Rudy and the guys called to ask why I hadn't been to karate practice, I told them it was because of family issues. I just didn't specify the person.

My girlfriend broke up with me over some shiz I don't even know about. Again. I'd been with her for about a year now and it had always been like this. Break up, make up and all over again.

I no longer know what to do with her. I admit being happy when she broke up with me, but even though I don't care for her as much as I once did for Kim, I still care about her and I am NOT a bad guy.

Besides, I have Jackie to take care of now. I don't think I'd be able to balance out my daughter, a girlfriend, friends, karate and school. School had just ended, but it wouldn't be like that for too long.

I checked the address Sylvia gave me, then checked the GPS. We were pretty close to the hospital Kim is in.

While I drove the rest of the way I gathered my thoughts.

I'm going to be meeting Kim for the first time in a very long time. It might be a little awkward at first (can you imagine me saying, "Hi, Kim. Um, I know we a daughter. Can you tell me why you never told me?"? Uh, no thanks, I would never be able to make that sound smooth instead of just plain, old lame), but I'm sure that things will turn out fine.

I really do hope so.

Stop being so nervous, I commanded myself. It's just Kim. My old best friend, Kim Crawford.

Well, except that she gave birth to my daughter.

Don't go there, Jack. Just don't, you'll make it worse on yourself.

I hadn't realized that I was at the entrance of the local hospital until a car horn went off behind me, almost making me jump.

I parked my car and looked at the tiny building that was the local hospital.

I shook my head and got out of the car.

"Jackie, we're here," I said as I shook my baby daughter awake.

I unbuckled her and started shaking her again.

"Come on, baby girl. Wake up. We're going to see Momma."

Jackie opened her eyes, stretched out her arms and yawned.

I smiled to myself, still amazed about the fact that she's mine. Mine and no one else's but Kim's.

"Momma?" she asked.

"Yes, Jackie, we're here and we're going to find Momma."

Jackie smiled the most adorable baby grin and reached her arms out.

I picked her up and took the backpack from the seat next to Jackie's car seat.

"Dada?" Jackie asked as I walked towards the hospital.

I looked down at her.

"Yes, Jackie?"

"Hi," she said with a little grin.

I chuckled.

"Hi, Jackie. Are you ready to meet with Momma? 'Cuz I'm not."

She frowned.

"I'm excited too. Aren't you excited that you'll be seeing Momma?"

She nodded her head and let out a giggle.

Jackie started clapping her hands excitedly.

I smiled as Jackie started chanting 'Momma."

While I'm still a bit nervous and hesitant, I have to do this for Jackie as well as for myself.

I reached the main counter and got the woman's attention.

"May I help you?" she asked me.

"Yes, I was told Kim Crawford is here. Could you please tell me what room she is in?"

"Do you want to visit her?"

I nodded.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait. Visiting hours start at eight-thirty and it's seven."

I sighed heavily, which didn't go unnoticed by Jackie.

"Dada?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Momma?" she asked me.

"We'll have to wait a little while, baby girl."

"Wait," the woman said as I turned on my heel.

"Yes?" I said and turned back around.

"Jackie, is that you?" the woman asked my daughter.

Jackie giggled and hid her face in my shoulder.

"Yeah, it is her. Why?" I asked.

"Oh because I've known her since she was a little baby. She's grown so much so fast. Here at the hospital we've all gotten quite attached to her. Who are you again?"

"I'm Jack. Jackie's father and Kim's best friend."

"That's why you looked so familiar! You and Jackie look very much alike. The thing is, I'd never seen you before. Did you just come into town?"

I chuckled at her 'you and Jackie look alike' comment. Can you imagine me with blonde hair? I can't.

"Yeah, Jackie and I just got here yesterday. So...can you at least tell me if there's anything wrong with Kimmy?"

"Her ankle got twisted a little, but the doctors set her straight."

"What about the keeping her unconscious part? Do you know anything about that?"

"From what I've heard, she got hit in the head in the accident and it might have hurt her more than they let on, that's probably why they have her in an induced comma."

"Um... okay. Is there a place where I could get breakfast?"

"There's a cafeteria, but the food there's expensive-"

"Um, where's this cafeteria?"

"It's down the hall, take a left to your right."

"Okay, thanks."

Another woman sat down behind the counter and took a sip of her coffee.

"Hey, Jenny, look who's here. It's Jackie and her daddy."

I waved at the ladies as I saw 'Jenny' looking at Jackie and me rather interested.  
>XxX 8:28 a.m. XxX<br>An hour or so later, I knocked on Kim's door.

I was greeted by a doctor, when I was asked how Kim was doing. He said she was 'fine' and let me come into the room.

There was a nurse checking out Kim's machines as we came into the room. She was partially blocking Kim from my view.

"Momma!" Jackie said, startling the poor nurse.

She dropped something and quickly bent down and picked it up.

"Sorry," I said, "my daughter hasn't seen her mother in a while. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," she said without turning around. Like everyone else whom I'd met in this small town, she had a thick southern accent.

In my mind I compared it with Kim's, whose voice was barely a memory in the back of my head.

She left, leaving Kim, Jackie and me alone.

Kim was facing away from me. I swallowed and walked towards her slowly.

When I got to Kim's side, I reached out a hand and tucked a blonde lock of hair behind her ear.

"Momma!" Jackie called out. When Kim didn't respond, she started to call out to her more desperately.

"Momma! Momma Momma Momma!"

I wiped Jackie's tears away.

"Shh, Jackie. Mommy is just sleeping. She went night night," I said and rubbed Jackie's back.

She settled down and laid her head on my shoulder as I sat down in the chair next to Kim.

Besides the fact that Kim had a few scratches and her body was a little longer, she looked exactly the same as the last time I saw her.

I rubbed Jackie's back and hummed to her and waited for Kim, my Kim, to come around.  
>XxX Two Days Later XxX<br>I kissed Kim's forehead, then Jackie's as I left Kim's room to get cleaned up.

Of course there was somebody watching Jackie.

I went to the bathroom and poured water over my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Better.

For the past two days I'd been waiting anxiously for Kim. I'd even been losing sleep over her. She wasn't the only reason I'd been losing sleep though. Jackie was also having a hard time, often having bad dreams and crying. She must be missing seeing her mother awake.

I straightened up my collar and left.

As I was about to open the door to Kim's room I heard voices.

"Dada!" Jackie said.

"Sweetie, I know you want to meet daddy. Trust me, I want you to meet him too, but that's just not possible," a soft sweet voice said.

Jackie made a bunch of sounds, the only thing I understood was 'Jackie' and 'Dada.' I smiled to my Jackie made a bunch of sounds, the only thing I understood was 'Jackie' and 'Dada.' I smiled at my name.

"My little darlin', Daddy doesn't even know you exist."

I opened the door to Kim's room to see a wide-eyed Kim.

"Sure I do, Kim."

XxX

My review goal is still 17-20.

Thank you for your inspiration and keep it up.

I, emeralgreenlove, hereby promise I will update in five days or seven after I post this or earlier if I receive 17-20 reviews; unless I have been harmed, have an extremely bad case of writer's block and/or encountering technical difficulties.

REVIEW!

XOXO,  
>emeralgreenlove.<p> 


	6. Family

Getting Back a Lost Love  
>Chapter Six: Family<p>

Last on Getting Back A Lost Love:

_Jackie made a bunch of sounds, the only thing I understood was 'Jackie' and 'Dada.' I smiled at my name._

_"My little darlin', Daddy doesn't even know you exist."_

_I opened the door to Kim's room to see a wide-eyed Kim._

_"Sure I do, Kim."  
><em> 

XxX

JACK

Kim went pale as I walked inside her room and the nurse who had been watching Jackie left after I thanked her.

"Dada! Hi! Wook, Momma!" Jackie said excitedly as she opened her arms out for me to pick her up.

I moved slowly to Kim's bed and took a hold of Jackie, who was excitedly talking about Kim.

I kissed her forehead and allowed myself a small smile.

Kim was watching me as if I'm somebody who could do something crazy at any moment.

"Jack, give me my child back," Kim said through clenched teeth. "_Now."_

I raised my eyebrow and tried taking Jackie's arms off my neck, but she started whining and tears came out of her eyes.

"Dada!" she cried. "Dada!"

"Shh, baby girl," I said and rubbed her back until she was no longer crying.

I sat down on the chair I'd been sitting on for the last couple days and sat Jackie on my lap.

Goodness is she a cute little girl.

"Why do you sound so mad?" I asked Kim, looking at her once more. She was looking away from me, but I could tell she was still pissed off. "I didn't do anything wrong. All I've been doing for this past week or so is watching you sleep, waiting for you to come back to us and figuring out how to be a good dad, or at least not _that _bad of a father."

Silence stretched between us, Jacklynn was oblivious to it though, showing both her mother and me her saliva-covered fingers.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Anything at all?" I asked, bothered by the fact that Kim was saying nothing.

I'd been dreaming of this day since she left and it was definitely not going how I'd wanted it to go. In my head, she hugged me and explained to me why she left and… well, you get the point. It was not going_ at_ _all _how I imagined it would go.

"Are you going to take her from me?" she said finally.

She glanced at me with pain in her expression.

I frowned.

"Why would I do that?" I asked her, confused.

"Because I hid her from you. You're mad at me and you want me to feel the same way you did not having her in your life. Please, Jack," she said, her eyes seemed like they would give out at any moment, let the tears she was holding back fall down her face. "Please, Jack, please don't take my baby away from me. It would be like, like tearing out my heart from my chest. _Please_. She means the WORLD to me."

Tears started making their way down Kim's face.

I got up with Jackie on my hip and put my free arm around Kim's shoulders in a hug. She was stiff at first, but after I kissed her forehead, she loosened up and hugged me back, including Jackie in our hug. I pulled back and wiped her tears away.

I kissed her temple (it felt like the most natural thing in the world, like being with Jackie) and said, "I would never take our daughter away from you."

Then I hugged her and Jackie to me.

Everything that had to do with Kim and Jackie at that moment felt like it was meant to be. In my head, I heard pieces of a puzzle come together and I saw the picture the pieces made. It was of the three of us. It was of a _family_.

"Are you serious Jack?" she asked me, her voice sounded broken. "Are you really not taking Jackie away from me?"

I handed Jackie to her mother, both girls' faces lighting up.

"Of course, Kim. I would never do that. Not to you and not to Jackie. She's been missing you like crazy, and so have I."

She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

KIM

I smiled up at Jack, happiness cursing through my body.

This was the old Jack I knew. I thought that he would have changed and maybe started hating me or something.

"You have?" I asked. "I've missed you too."

Suddenly my cheeks became pink and I looked at Jackie instead of at her father because I remembered the note I left him saying I loved him. I still do, he's the man who gave me my baby and for that I will always love him, not to mention that he was my best friend back before I became pregnant with our baby. The words 'our baby' always made shivers go through me, good shivers.

"Dada!" Jackie shouted at Jack, who was standing beside my bed watching us.

"Yes, baby?" he said and took her little hand in his, kissing it, despite the fact that it was covered in drool.

I could feel my heart melt at how sweet he seemed with Jackie. In fact, it felt like somebody had sent an electric bolt to my heart, but I wouldn't be telling Jack that at any time.

A doctor and a nurse came and checked on me, telling me what my condition was, but I was too distracted by the other man and the child in the room to pay them too much attention. They left saying that I would be taking leave in a few days.

"So," I said casually after the extra people left, "did you tell anyone about Jackie? In Seaford I mean."

"No," he said, and I left out the breath I was holding before he continued, "however, my mother knew you had Jackie before she even met her."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "How?"

"Well, for one I told her when you left and later on I told her you'd been my first and I guess she figured it out by calculating the time. She loves our baby girl and demanded to meet you and see her first grandchild more often."

He was smiling widely.

"Did she-" I gulped, "Did she come with you?"

"No," he said and sat down next to me with our baby girl between us. "I want us to back to being best friends, Kim. I miss you. Back at Seaford we all miss you and Jackie deserves to know the rest of her family. I want to be a good dad for her, Kim and I always wanna have her in my life. I want her to meet our dojo family as well. "

I looked away with a knot in my throat.

"I want _us _to be a family."

XxX

I know it's short, but I'm out of time. Please review and I have no goal cuz I can't promise anything, but the faster you review, the faster I'll update.

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


	7. Summer Road Trip

Getting Back a Lost Love  
>Chapter Seven: Summer Road Trip<p>

Last on Getting Back A Lost Love:

…_He sat down next to me with our baby girl between us. "I want us to back to being best friends, Kim. I miss you. Back at Seaford we all miss you and Jackie deserves to know the rest of her family. I want to be a good dad for her, Kim and I always wanna have her in my life. I want her to meet our dojo family as well. "_

_I looked away with a knot in my throat._

"_I want _us_ to be a family."_

XxX

KIM

It had been a couple days since Jack had come back into my life. At the beginning I felt kind of tense around him because I hadn't been with him in a long time, but slowly we stared falling into our old routine. Teasing each other and what not.

The only difference was that we now had a baby to take care of.

From the little that I'd seen, Jack was a wonderful father. When he was around Jackie he seemed even sweeter than before and…when I was around him I felt incredibly good about how he behaved towards our baby.

Now we were staying at Aunt Wanda's house though my aunt's family is away. I don't think she'd mind if she'd found out, if anything, she say to be 'safe,' if you catch my drift.

Jack and I didn't talk much about anything but Jackie. I asked him how our friends were and he said they were fine, but somehow he always ended up coming with what he'd asked me right now a handful of times: to come back to Seaford with him and Jackie.

I'd wanted to get _away_ from the town yet Jack kept mentioning it and making me want to come back.

What I'd decided for Jacklynn-Kimmy and for myself was to come here to Tennessee and that's how I wanted it to stay. It would be what was best for the both of us, yet Jack's sad expression at the thought of losing his daughter played with my heart strings.

XxX

I'd woken up without Jackie where she usually sleeps and after brushing my teeth, I left for the kitchen.

He didn't see me, but I watched him as he checked on the food then went up to Jackie and picked her up, starting to dance with her as if she were his height. She giggled as he spun her around and he chuckled along with her.

He sang some lines of the Eminem song he was dancing to then said, "You like that baby girl, don't you?"

He spun her around again, making her giggle again.

He must have seen me because he stopped swaying from side to side and turned the music down, so you could only hear Eminem on the background.

"There's my other beautiful girl," he said with a little smile that gave me shivers then turned back to making breakfast.

I walked over to the head of the dinner table and sat down, putting my crutches by my side. Jack turned around and placed Jackie on my lap.

I kissed her cheek and she said, "Momma! Dada Buckfast!"

I smiled at her.

"Yeah, Jackie, your dada's making breakfast," I said as she grabbed a hold of the top of my breast.

I blushed when I remembered that Jack was right there along with us and pried her fingers off of my chest.

Jack placed a plate full of breakfast food in front of me and I started eating, feeding Jackie small pieces of it as well.

"Thanks, Jack," I said as I finished my breakfast.

He smiled cheekily and didn't say anything, going back to his food.

"Jack, could you hold onto Jackie so I can go change?" I asked.

He got up and took her from me, placing her in her chair and helping me up as I had a 'bad' foot and was in Jack's eyes completely defenseless. I rolled my eyes and let him help me; it was kind of nice though completely unnecessary.

Having Jack help me take care of Jackie was wonderful. My aunt and her family had helped me with her, but with Jack it felt more natural. I always thought that I was being a burden to my family, being a single teenage parent and all.

"Today we're going to hit the road so I just want you to know," he said as he helped me into my room.

It was my cousin Christie's bedroom but she was nice enough to share it with me and Jackie.

"What?" I asked, looking at him with a disbelieving look.

"I told you we were going to my family's house a couple states away in my hometown. I want my family to meet you and Jackie and I want to show my daughter a special place, a special person. I told you we were going to have an adventurous summer family road trip didn't I?"

I nodded numbly.

He had.

I sat down on my bed and looked down at my lap.

"Be ready in forty," Jack said, sending a smile my way and closing the door softly.

Damn that boy.

What else was I to do when he'd told me he'd wanted Jackie and me to meet his cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents? I know he said he'd never take my daughter away from me, but I still can't help but be scared to do something wrong and have to go to court for her. It's the most horrible feeling.

I distrust him despite the fact that I know him. I feel so torn and dishonest.

XxX

**15 reviews for this chapter would suffice and I got a second chapter so the faster you review the faster I'll put it up. *SHAKES HEAD* What is up with me and short chapters? I swear I'm trying to come back to my old writing schedule but is as hard as hell. **

**This chapter is dedicated to KittyZheng.**

**Next chapter you'll uncover some of Jack's past, so it's kind of important.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove.**


	8. Cemetery

Getting Back A Lost Love  
>Chapter Eight: Cemetery<p>

Last On Getting Back A Lost Love:

_Damn that boy._

_What else was I to do when he'd told me he'd wanted Jackie and me to meet his cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents? I know he said he'd never take my daughter away from me, but I still can't help but be scared to do something wrong and have to go to court for her. It's the most horrible feeling._

_I distrust him despite the fact that I know him. I feel so torn and dishonest._

XxX

JACK

"Kim, please stay here, okay? Please?"

She looked confused, but she agreed.

I opened the back door of my car and unbuckled her from her car seat.

I got Jackie and closed the door, going over to Kim's side.

"Say bye bye to Momma, mini Kim," I said and Jackie let out a giggle.

"Buh-bye, Momma," Jackie said to Kim, then giggled and started clapping.

"Bye, hon. Don't take too long, 'kay?"

"Okay."

XxX

I finally reached the grave I was looking for.

My baby sister's.

Jacqueline "Jackie" Jaycee, she'd died when she was a little under a year old.

"Hey, Jackie?"

"Hi, Dada," she said, making me smiled despite the fact that I wanted to cry.

I sat down in front of Jacqueline's grave and thought of the little girl whose body was in the ground and who I would never ever see again.

Not even Jackie could replace her; nobody ever could, and nobody would ever be able to fill that void in my heart.

I glanced down at my little angel, and, suddenly, it was too much.

I let my years flow down my cheeks.

"Baby girl," I said, "meet your deceased auntie."

Jackie looked up at me with sad and confused eyes, mirroring my mood.

I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly to me, not wanting to ever loose her like I did with my other little Jackie.

"Oh, Jackie, I hope you don't ever leave my life. I want you to stay right here, right by your Daddy's side, okay?"

Jackie looked up at me from her place in my shoulder.

"Dada!" she said.

She hit my face playfully and gave me a sloppy baby kiss.

I smiled and wiped my tears away from my cheeks as well as Jackie's, mine had fallen into hers when she'd gotten close to my face.

I got up and cleaned the dirt off my pants.

"How am I going to explain the tears to your mommy, Jackie?" I asked my daughter, who looked up at me in wonder. "Maybe I'm going to have to make something up for it? Huh, baby?"

Jackie giggled, waving.

I turned around as a voice said, "You won't have to keep it from me. I already know, Jack."

Kim stood there, her face was emotionless.

I glanced at her from head to toe and noticed what was missing—her crutches.

"What are you doing here? Without your crutches nonetheless."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in a wheelchair, Jack. Besides, _this,_" she opened her hand to show my phone, "was vibrating like crazy and I couldn't take it anymore. Anyhow, why did you not want me to know about your sister?"

She pushed past me and gasped when her eyes landed on the letters on Jacqueline's gravestone.

Kim glanced at me with disbelief.

"She was only…she—she wasn't even a _year_ old."

"Yeah," I said, feeling awkward.

She brushed her hand through my hair with difficulty as I was still taller than she was, like before she left.

Her eyes were sad as were the rest of her features.

I bent down a little to be closer to her height and hugged her with my free arm until Jackie started crying.

I bounced up and down on the balls of my feet, making Jackie calm down a little.

I watched Kim as she cooed at Jackie. They were one of the best things I'd ever seen.

I touched Kim's hair, brushing it as she had with me as she gently took Jackie from my arms.

My eyes slowly traveled down to her naked legs (she was wearing a dress). I imagined those two strong legs wrapped around my waist—_shut up, mind!_ I thought.

"Kim, I swear I won't let you or Jackie out of my sight for a while. I've already lost one too many Jackies."

XxX

Short chapters will be uploaded for a while cuz I got some writer's block, so I hope you appreciate it and review :D

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.

.


	9. Note

**Author's Note:**

**To all my readers**

**HEY! I know you've had a lot of patience with me, buuuuttttt I need you to wait a bit more. Can you do that for me please? I'm a little stuck and have a lot of inspiration for Baby Boy, so that's why I have updated that story a lot more than this one.**

**Anyways, the reason I'm writing this note is because I have an anonymous hater who needs addressing.**

**His or her reviews read:**

_**how does the baby know who her dad is? **_**And, **_**i hate this story. you suck and you should go to hell. never come back.**_

**Well, you know what? This is what I have to say, and to the rest of the people reading this, excuse my foul language.**

**-NOBODY is making you read this. Get lost.**

**-If you're hating is because of a reason and I believe you are just jealous and wish you had as many good reviews as me.**

**-You're a coward—you can't even use your own username and account. If you do something bad, face the consequences.**

**-This are the responses to your flames: 1. The baby knows who her daddy is 'cuz her mother talks to her about him and shows him pictures, smart. 2. Who the hell are you to send me to hell? God? , go up somebody else's life or get a life of your own. #nohaters! #hatersnotwanted**

**-And lastly, thank you. It means the world to me that you have taken the time to review and let me know how awesome I am. My day got better when I read your reviews.**

**Sorry for all of these my other readers. I just hope you can forgive me.**


	10. Stop At A Hotel

Getting Back A Lost Love  
>Chapter Nine: Stop At A Hotel<p>

**Hey, guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated and I hope you will still read this. I'm sorry, but I've been busy with high school, which I just started. I get home at five and have to do homework, so I haven't had much time to write. **

Last On Getting Back A Lost Love:

_I bounced up and down on the balls of my feet, making Jackie calm down a little._

_I watched Kim as she cooed at Jackie. They were one of the best things I'd ever seen._

_I touched Kim's hair, brushing it as she had with me as she gently took Jackie from my arms._

_My eyes slowly traveled down to her naked legs (she was wearing a dress). I imagined those two strong legs wrapped around my waist—_shut up, mind!_ I thought._

_"Kim, I swear I won't let you or Jackie out of my sight for a while. I've already lost one too many Jackies."_

XxX

JACK

"Kim, Jackie, wake up, girls, we're here," I said as I parked the car in a parking space.

I glanced back at my girls and sighed happily as they continued to sleep. I still couldn't believe they were here with me. My best friend and our angel.

"Girls," I said, but stopped myself when it sunk in that they were too tired to wake up. I stepped out of the car and opened Jacklynn's door.

I unbuckled Jackie from her seat and carefully placed her on my shoulder. I grabbed her pink bunny and our backpack, then closed the door. I went around and opened Kim's door.

"Kiiiim," I said and moved Jackie from one shoulder to my other in order for me to shake Kim's shoulders. "Wake up, Kim."

Her lashes fluttered a while later.

"We're here," I said.

She jumped up on her seat and asked me, "Are we in Seaford?"

"No, we aren't. We're near my family's house, but since it's too late to go over, we're stopping at a hotel."

"Oh. Okay," she said, her face showed her relief.

She looked around her, disoriented, while I stood at the door staring at her, mesmerized by her beauty. It shocked me to think of how beautiful she was, and how she seemed to compare to a brand new gift that I got to open every time I got a look at her. She looked a little older than that first time I got to see her wake up, and inside she probably was a different person, but the effect was the same-I thought she looked as beautiful as she ever could in the morning-or rather, when she woke up. I imagined the way she would look with a baby bump, slightly growing bigger and bigger in my head till she became the person who was sitting in front of me. I couldn't wait to see pictures of the last two years. I couldn't wait to see the impact I'd had on her body and how I'd marked her as mine and no one else's.

"Jaaaack?" Kim said and snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I blinked a few times before I got a grasp on reality.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

XxX

After we got settled into our temporary hotel room, I took a shower while Kim watched Jackie, and vice versa. I was laying in one of the twin beds watching Jackie as she rolled over and opened her little brown eyes.

She blinked and looked around, then started crying. I sighed and sat up. I was _so _tired, why did she have to wake up _now_?

I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"Momma! Momma!" she yelled, hiccupping.

"Shh," I said and pulled her close. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Dada!" she said.

"What is it, my mockingbird-angel?"

"Momma.._.broom, broom_...sleepy?" she said. She stopped crying and looked at me with wide, curious eyes.

"What?" I asked, astonished.

"Momma, broom, broom, bye bye sleepy?"

I looked at her shocked. Did she mean to ask if her mother was dead? How did she managed to connect the dots and be able to communicate it to me?

"No, no, baby, your momma's not bye bye sleepy. She's in the bathroom and she's _alive_. How about for now I just sing you our song? Huh, baby? Would you like that?"

I tickled her tummy slightly and kissed her cheeks and forehead. Jackie let out her little baby laughter in a series of squeals.

_"We're all we got in this world_

_When it spins, when it swirls_

_When it whirls, when it twirls_

_There appear my two beautiful girls."_

It's a good thing that Jackie had forgotten about what had been making her sad because I'd forgotten the rest of the song.

I continued to tickle her, only stopping when it was too much for her to handle.

I stopped and stared at her as she continued to laugh. She was so friggin' cute.

I kissed her cheek and closed my eyes, breathing in her sweet smell. Her body felt so warm against mine and I wished that I had been able to feel this connection since she'd come into the world.

I put my cheek against hers and stared at her straight on, slowly putting my face closer and closer to hers. I crossed my eyes, making her start giggling again.

I kissed her all over her face as she calmed down.

"Princess, I don't think I've ever told you this before, but you're Daddy's little angel and Daddy loves you so so much. I love you more than anything in this world, you hear me, baby?"

After a while of Jackie being awakened, Kim walked into our hotel room. She was dressed in sweats and a loose T-shirt.

She hesitated before saying, "I didn't know you rapped."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

I looked down at Jackie, embarrassed, and said, "I really don't, but I'd do anything for my angel."

Jackie turned around in my arms and yelled, "Momma!"

Kim laughed and took her from my arms. I instantly missed Jackie's warmth.

"Yeah, baby," Kim said, "look at you, sweetie, you're getting _so_ big."

"Hi, Momma!" Jackie yelled and giggled.

Kim and Jackie continued to talk back and forth as I got lost in my thoughts.

How was it that I'd have the opportunity to wake up to _that _every morning and I had not gone after her? If I had known, I would have gone after her. Heck, I _still_ should have gone after her, even if she hadn't been pregnant with my baby. I should have known she'd go to Tennessee and gone after her, searching every square inch of the state if I had to in order to find her. I shook my head and concentrated on the two wonderful people in front of me. Even if I didn't deserve the chance to be here with them, I wouldn't waste a single second I had with either of them.

"Jack, are you okay?" Kim asked me.

I rubbed my eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm just tired."

Jackie's little head was now lying in Kim's shoulder. Kim was rocking her back and forth a little.

I blinked a couple times and remembered something super important.

"Oh, crap!" I whispered.

"What's up?" Kim asked me.

"I forgot to get Jackie some more formula. We're screwed!" I whispered-yelled, freaking out.

I can't believe I forgot to get my daughter food. I was trying my best to be the best father she could ever ask for, and somehow succeeding, and then something like this happens. How could I?

Kim rolled her eyes and continued rocking Jackie back and forth.

"Why are you so calm about this?" I asked her. "Why aren't you freaking out too?"

"I fed her while you were in the bathroom. She'll be fine even if we don't get her formula for a while."

I looked at her confused.

"Jack, really? There's a reason women have breast and I can assure you it's not for s-e-x."

I blushed and looked away, then when Kim was too engrossed in her thoughts, sneaked peeks at her.

"Do I have something in my face?" she asked me.

I shook my head.

"Then why are you staring?"

I was staring? Should I…no, maybe I shouldn't. I tried to clear my head.

"It's just that…I don't know. I can't believe you're here, with my baby nonetheless, and every time I look at you, you seem to just grow more beautiful than the last time, and I can only imagine how good you looked with Jackie inside you."

"Thanks," she said, "and I don't think you would have liked being around me when I was pregnant. All the guys I met were pretty much disgusted by the fact that I was pregnant, and when they weren't, they just wanted sex."

I became furious, but tried not to show it. They just wanted her_ just_ for sex? That is _so_ not cool, _especially _when it was my baby who could have gotten infected with their disease.

"_I_ wouldn't have done that," I said. "You would have still been my best friend no matter what. I would have been there for you and Jackie, and I _wish_ I could have been there when you were pregnant. I…I wish I could have been there for you."

_I bet you looked pretty damn sexy pregnant_, I wanted to say, but it felt inappropriate to say that.

"I-" Kim started to say, but was interrupted by Jackie's wailing.

"Dada! Dada!"

Kim turned Jackie around to face me. Jackie reached out her tiny arms toward me.

Kim handed her to me with a look of hurt on her face.

Once Jackie was in my arms she started screaming, "Momma!"

She was screaming our names back and forth until we were both sitting side by side and holding her at the same time.

"Okay, if she continues doing this all night we are never going to get some sleep," Kim said.

"How about we put the beds together and let her sleep in the middle so that she's in between us? Maybe that'll make her happy."

Kim hesitated before saying, "Okay."

We put Jackie on the floor and dragged the beds together, then went to sleep after we'd both kissed Jackie's forehead goodnight.

XxX

**Thanks for reading and I don't think I answered somebody's-a guest's-question, and I feel pretty rude, so here's a shout-out, **_**Lala land (Guest).**_ **You asked me in a review which Kickin' It character was my favorite. To be honest, I love all of my Kickin' It people equally, though, if I were to chose, I would say that I love Jack and Kim a little more than the rest, but only because of what they have, that special relationship. I honestly envy it a little. Anyhow, I apologize for getting back to you like three or four months later, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing :)…if you're still here…**

**I also want to give shout-outs to all this people that have been here for me since forever. I looked back at all the reviews from this story (and remembered you from some of my other stories) and time after time, you've been here for me, so thank you :). (By the way, this are some examples, I apologize 'cuz I know that I didn't get everyone that's been here :( ):**

**nclhdrs1717****, ****KittyZheng****, ****Mickey**** Rae, ****Livy.G****, ****Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA****, Hailey (Guest), ****EpicNinja8****, ****jandemes****, ****Brittana Forever****, ****whitebelt9**** and so many more people.**

**Thanks for reading :). Tell me what you think please. Was that enough fluff? Or not enough? Sorry for the short chapter :/, but still… **

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO, **

**emeralgreenlove.**


	11. Bathrooms Bring Back Memories

Getting Back A Lost Love

Chapter Ten: Bathrooms Bring Back Memories

_Hi! I want to apologize for not updating in almost a year (and for getting the chapter wrong the first time around), but I'd lost all my inspiration for this story, though I do want to continue this story :), and I decided to update this weekend for a reason: it's Father's Day! :). _

_My fathers and father figures are the reason I am who I am today, so I just want to dedicate this chapter to all of the important fathers in my life (even if they don't know it) and hope you guys got to experience the joy of a father/father-figure, so now all I have to say is let's get started reading on one of our favorite daddies! :)._

**Warnings****: A hormonal Jack is coming your way (meaning there is a chance that some young minds may be exposed to PG-13 action). Also, I would advise you to read **_**carefully **_**during Jack's inner rant because it might get confusing.**

XxX

JACK

I woke up to my ringtone, a rare circumstance as the last week or so I'd been woken up by my beautiful little girl.

I glanced down at my arms, which were numb and connected to Kim's as well as on top of Jackie's torso. Jackie let out a whimper, and Kim's eyes fluttered open. She noticed that her wrist was in my hand and quickly withdrew it, turning to Jackie and holding her close.

I sat up and reached for my phone in the nightstand. Five in the morning—who would call at this hour?

"Hello?" I asked groggily, looking back at Jackie, who was staring at me with those wide brown eyes of hers. "Who is this?"

I got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door, so Jackie and Kim could go back to sleep.

"Hi, Jack, it's Mom. Where have you been? I thought you were never going to pick up," she said in her worried Mom-voice. "Is everything okay? Is every_one _okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I've just been really busy with Jackie and looking over Kim," I replied. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while."

"It's okay. So, tell me, did you find her?"

I smiled.

"I did."

"You did? Why didn't you call me?" she asked excitedly.

"I've been busy."

"Well, tell me," she said excitedly. "How was it?"

"Mom, we can talk about that when I get back home. It's five _in the morning_ and I've only gotten like an hour of sleep."

"Okay, but at least tell me how Jackie's been? How is she doing?" she asked.

"She's been fine and she hasn't given me much trouble; she's been wonderful, really, and most of her crying stopped pretty much after we found her mother."

I opened the bathroom's door and saw that while Kim had gone back to sleep, but my baby girl hadn't.

"Hey," I said, "do you want to say hi to her before I go back to bed?"

"Sure," she said. "Put her on."

I made my way back to where Jackie was and whispered, "Don't wake up Mommy and say hi to Grandma, Jacklynn."

Kim's eyes slowly opened as I put the phone next to Jackie's ear.

"Hi, Gammie!" she said.

Kim frowned and mouthed, _Who is she talking to?_

"Hi, sweetie," my mother said loud enough for Kim and I to hear. "How are you? Your daddy told me you were being good. Are you being a good girl?"

Jackie started babbling into the phone ending with a "No."

"You _haven't_ been a good girl?"

"No!" she said.

Kim and I glanced at each other and burst into silent laughter.

"Sweetie, put your daddy on the phone."

I silently took the phone from Jackie and laid back down on my side of the bed.

"Hey, Mom."

"What have you been doing to my granddaughter, Jack?"

"Um, being her dad?" I asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Really? I ask her if she's being a good girl and she says no."

"That's not _my_ fault. She's only one."

"Exactly my point."

"Well, Mom, it's been nice talking to you, but I'm going to hang up now….I love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and put the phone back in the night stand.

"Thanks a lot, Jackie," I said to Jackie. "You got me in trouble with Mom."

"Momma!" she said.

"What?" Kim asked.

Jacklynn ignored her and climbed into my stomach, then she pinched my left cheek and pulled on the other.

"Ow!"

"Ahw?" she repeated, then squeezed my cheeks.

"No," I said, "no, Jackie."

She pinched my cheeks harder.

"Jacklynn!" I shouted and pried her fingers off my cheeks.

For a second, everything around me stood still, silent, like the calm before the storm, then Jackie burst into crying after a brief second of complete and absolute ssilence.

I wanted to smack myself for shouting at her. Seeing her cry was like witnessing a puppy being kicked, and every time she burst into tears, it got me like the very first time.

I laid Jackie on my chest and brought the blanket up to her waist. I rubbed her back until she gradually quieted down, which left me with a red-eyed baby girl that stared up into my eyes with the saddest expression I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, Jackie," I said to her, quietly, unsure if Kim had gone back to sleep or not. "I didn't mean to scream at you, baby girl. It just hurt a lot. Don't do that to Daddy, okay?"

Jackie stared at me, her eyes swollen reds.

I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. Slowly, I started to drift off, but woke up again a few minutes later with one of my baby's hands closed tightly around my nipple. Oh, boy.

XxX

Today was the "big" day I had been thinking about for a while now. After Jackie was done playing with her daddy's torso and face, Kim had managed to get her to go back to sleep, which I had been thankful for. While Kim showered, I'd gotten dressed and was left wondering what I should dress my daughter in.

She was playing in the middle of the floor quietly, like the perfect angel she could be at times. I shook my head and turned toward one of our bags, which Kim had packed with Jackie's belongings. After rummaging for a while, I came down to two choices: a dark pink dress and an outfit that consisted of a light pink shirt and baby jeans. I glanced at my daughter, then back at the clothes and decided that I would dress her in the dress, so that she looked presentable. I wanted to impress my family with my parenting skills and hoped that they would accept Jackie and Kim as non-removable pieces of my life.

She strolled towards me with a determined look on her face. As she kept her eyes on the clothes, I gave her a quick glance over. She had changed from a loose T-shirt and sweat pants to a pretty spaghetti-strapped white dress dotted with dark pink flowers. Her blonde hair was straightened, her bangs braided back and her brown eyes seemed to sparkle. Once again, she had refused to use her crutches, but she didn't seem to need them, which made me happy.

"Hey, do you think Jackie's dress is too over the top?" I asked, my voice shaking a little as the nerves in my stomach intensified. "Do you think she should wear this instead?"

I held the jeans and shirt up with my hand up for Kim to see and she leaned forward to take the two items from my hand, absentmindedly allowing me more access to her cleavage. I tried to keep it down, but pink tinted my cheeks and I was all too glad that Kim wasn't paying enough attention to me in order to notice it. Our hands briefly brushed as she took the trousers and shirt from me, which gave me a sudden urge to pull her down to my lap and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Man, I missed her lips, her warm, soft skin beneath my hands, her—

"I think the dress is fine, and it's the same color, so we'll match," Kim decided with a bright smile.

I stood up from the hotel bed abruptly, startling Kim. I cleared my throat, like I wished I could clear out my mind and set Jackie's alternate outfit down on the bed.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Kim asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," I said and silently cursed the crack in my voice.

Kim didn't comment any further, but I noticed the way she studied my face.

I stood as still as a statue for a second, then bolted for the bathroom, passing Jackie in the way.

"Dada?" she asked as she momentarily forgot about her toy bunny on the floor.

"I'll be right out, honey," I said and wished my voice hadn't sounded so strained.

I locked myself in the bathroom and splashed cool water on my face.

It wasn't the first time a pretty girl had smiled at me, and it was nothing to the things I had done with her in the past and—

_Don't go there, Jack, _I chided myself, but it was too late. My mind was one step ahead of me.

My ex-girlfriend's face appeared being my lids before I had finished closing them. Tanned skin, brown hair pulled back tightly from her face, gray eyes and a smile whose sincerity you could question, then an image of Kim quickly replaced the other girl's though the memory was older. Kim was frozen in my head, mid-laugh, joyful and the complete opposite of her replacement.

The brunette had slightly resembled Kim at the time, almost a year after her disappearance, and I had become desperate enough to grasp at anything and everything that had reminded me of her. After we had started going out, the way I had viewed her had entirely changed, and I was aware that she had cheated with me various times, but I couldn't have cared less. She kept her affairs quiet (for the most part), and as long as it didn't stain my reputation, it didn't matter. I hadn't become fully conscious of it, but after all that time, the thing I had been seeking had been affection, and I hadn't cared if she was as into it as I was. Kisses, hugs, snuggling—that was it for us.

She had nothing on Kim, especially after I had become aware of the precious gift she had given me, and while she had been a good friend, a good _temporary_ replacement, a Band-Aid for my heart-break, I had always been aware of the fact that Kim owned my heart, no matter _where_ she was.

I shook my head, ashamed of having even looked at her—even if I _had _been needy. Thank goodness I had made sure to let her know that what we had wasn't long-term. If I had, then I'd surely be regretting it right now. What could she had offered me that I would have wanted more than a life with Jackie and Kim? Nothing because nothing had ever been more important to me than family, and I was intending on keeping it that way.

But as always, there was a little voice in my head.

_A life with _them_?_ It taunted. _Maybe with Jackie, but with _Kim_? You're crazy for even thinking about it. Especially after she finds out about your relationship with one of the people she used to absolutely despise._

I drew in a sharp breath, cutting off my demons. I couldn't even think of her name without feeling guilty, and that utterly sucked.

Once upon a time Kim had loved me enough to allow me access to her most intimate places—her mind, her heart and her body—I wasn't that far off. If she had loved me once, could there be a possibility that she still did? She _had_ agreed to come with me, but had that been because I had unconsciously cornered her? Was she still afraid that she would lose custody of our daughter?

I wanted to be able to search up her mind without having bars and walls in the way, but I was aware that it might be impossible. Maybe she had moved on like I had.

My hands crept up to my hair and I had to stop myself from tearing at it. I couldn't stand the sight of myself, so I slid down the wall, facing the shower, which was trapped behind crystal doors. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, letting the exhaustion settle.

XxX

It had been a week or so before Kim had disappeared. No one had expected her to run away—she had been happy (or so she had seemed). Our relationship had blossomed in a way that I hadn't even considered before making love to her. I had been glad that it hadn't been ruined because of it, but had rather grown in strength, and our friends hadn't suspected a thing. We had done a good job of hiding it well. The only difference had been that sometimes she would give me extra-long hugs before leaving the dojo and sometimes she would let her lips graze over my cheek, but no one had thought of it as unusual.

Rudy and the guys had later on called me out on it when they saw how I only gave them a half-minded karate fighter. I had told them something along the lines of caring a lot about her, but they hadn't said much about it. They knew I had loved Kim, but I wasn't sure if they had known if it had been as a friend, sister or lover.

XxX

Kim's form appeared in front of me, tall trees and vegetation engulfing her in a way that seemed as if they were claiming her for themselves. Kim had been acting weird for a while, and I had been determined to catch up to her while she was in my line of sight.

When I had tapped her in the shoulder, she had spun around before I had the chance to blink. I remembered her startled look and how I'd teased her for being in cloud nine.

She had said nothing and continued to walk. I had walked beside her and started small talk about our daily lives. Kim had sounded nervous and I remembered how she had looked around us as if someone might have appeared any second to scare her.

I'd finally had it and I'd asked her if everything was okay.

She'd glanced around her once more before turning around to face me and cupping my face. I'd stared into her eyes and been slightly surprised when she had started to kiss me. I had kissed her back after getting over the fact that she was kissing me. My hands had come up to her face, my fingers dancing contently over it. I remembered letting go of the little control I had had as she lovingly kissed me. In no time our backpacks had been thrown aside and her back was against a tree. The kiss had been one of the very best I had ever had. It had started off sweet and innocent, but it had transformed into one of the flaming kisses which had led to us having sex. One of my hands had traveled her down her side and beneath her shirt as the other cupped her beautiful face.

She had pulled away for breath and as I had let my hands continue to re-explore the marvels of her soft skin. I had peppered her neck with kisses and I had taken her legs, wrapping them around my waist.

When I had looked up at her, she had given me a wide grin, then given me a soft, chaste kiss on the lips, then whispered, "We can't go further than this, Jack. We don't have a c-co-condom."

I had been a bit disappointed once I had considered the possibility of relieving the amazing night we had had weeks ago, but if she didn't want it, then it was her choice and she had a point—becoming pregnant wasn't worth it, though of course it wouldn't matter as she had already been pregnant.

I had found her stutter so adorable, pure and so hard to resist, not that I would have pushed her into anything anyhow, but it was a deciding factor.

"It's fine," I had said, "it doesn't matter."

Kim's nose had affectionately brushed mine a couple times staring into my eyes and smiling before tightening her arms around my neck so that I lowered my face down to hers. She brushed her lips against mine before starting to kiss mine sweetly once again…

XxX

"_Jack_, _Jack_," Kim's voice yelled from the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I yelled back and shook my head.

I had slowly nodded off into a half-conscious dream which had been driven by one of my favorite memories.

"Da-ee!" Jackie squealed from the other side of the wall. "Dada!"

I reached up to the door knob and opened it, allowing Jackie to crawl in as I rubbed the sleep off my eyes.

"Dada?" my baby girl asked, looking up at me with puppy eyes.

My knees had been drawn up to my chest, so I let them down and opened my arms for her, which she instantly climbed into.

"Hey, sweet girl," I greeted, then dropped a kiss on her cheek. I hugged her to me as Kim knocked on the door, warning me of her entrance and walked inside the bathroom.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Kim asked tentatively.

I nodded and patted the spot next to me. She hesitated, but sat down beside Jackie and I anyway.

I placed an arm around her and pulled her to my side. If only I could keep them from the world, keep them all to myself, then I would be a very happy guy.

"I think we should hang out a little more before we go to my grandparents'."

"Why?" Kim said, turning to face me.

"We need to talk. About Jackie, about us," I stopped talking when I felt Kim stiffen beneath me. "Come on, Kim, I know you may not like to re-live what we did, but if we're going to even try to have a healthy relationship for the sake of our daughter, then we need to talk about this. We never even went on a date—not an official or real one anyways, but regardless of all the official stuff, we still kissed and went beyond that. I want to talk about that before we go to a place full of people who will be asking questions and I want to have answers."

"Kwees?" Jackie repeated, and it took me a second to realize what she was talking about.

I took my arm off of Kim's shoulder and placed it on Jacklynn Kimmy's waist.

"What?" I asked her, giving her the brightest grin I could muster while I was as exhausted as I was. "You want Daddy to give you a big kiss? Is that it?"

I placed a kiss on her lips, then moved on to her cheek and proceed to kiss her little face more than a dozen times.

She let out high-pitched squeals of laughter and I couldn't help but remember when Kim squealed like that.

"Okay," Kim said, "I'll do it. If that's what it takes. By the way, Jack, you're a good father."

If that's what what takes I wondered.

"Thanks, Kim," I said, "and I don't mean it just for the compliment—but for everything. You really are the best mother my child could have ever had, and you have taken care of her better than I could ever have."

Kim smiled sweetly at me as if to say _I know and you're welcome_, but didn't say anything.

XxX

Author's Note: Review! Next episode will have some pregnancy flashbacks as requested (Kim POV, but there could be a few JACK flashbacks on his life then, too). I know you guys love Daddy/Jackie fluff, so I hope you love the Mommy/Jackie fluff as well. If you guys have any more requests or ideas, shoot me a PM or review please.

By the way, guys, congrats on getting the story up to: 230 reviews, 76 favorites and 120 follows in less than twelve chapters and 17, 000 words—these statics impress me and make me happy enough to walk from one end of the world to the other. I would have never thought I had so much support and for that I am truly grateful.

Thank you for your support and happy (late) daddy's day!

-emeral

P.S. I hope Jack doesn't sound TOO mature or stupid, so if he does, please tell me.


	12. Memories Part One

Getting Back A Lost Love

Chapter Eleven: Memories Part One

XxX

Warning: There will be some implications of sex. Read at your expense.

XxX

KIM

(2 Years Earlier)

_Month 2: Week 8 Of Pregnancy—Three Days After Arriving At Tennessee_

_Location: Kim's New Home/Aunt Wanda's House_

"Ahh," I moaned. "Jack, _stop._"

A distant "me" giggled as Jack continued to place gentle love bites all over my neck. For some reason, I found his kisses funny. I went from feeling his lips graze my skin to being completely detached from my body. I was like a ghost from the future looking in on my past self-and it was painful to say the least. There had been a mirror in the living room, facing the couch, so we had a perfect view of ourselves—well, I did. Jack was completely entertained by my neck and shoulder.

He continued to shower me with affection like he had never done before and ended up on top of me, kissing the heck out of me. After messing around and teasing me endlessly, he picked me up from underneath him and walked up the stairs with me perched on his hip, and his mouth on mine.

If I had known such hot little kisses would have ended up in a pregnancy, would I have stopped him?

I woke up from my dream and looked around my new room.

Jazz was asleep on the bed beside me on her king-sized bed and beside her was a bedside table with a lava lamp. My bags were sitting in a corner of the room beside Jazz's desk.

"Oh, Jack," I whispered to myself as my eyes caught sight of Mr. Wuvy-Dovey.

I was tempted to get out of bed and hug the giant blue bear to my chest, but my sleeping nest was was cozy enough (though cramped) and my eyes were heavy with sleep.

I felt the need to reach out towards it as it was my only material connection left to Jack, but thinking about my thoughts I remembered that the reason I was here was BECAUSE of the much bigger and greater than a teddy bear "gift" Jack had given me.

The fact that I was truly pregnant dawned on me once again. I wasn't used to being pregnant, yet the way my fingers raced to dance over the skin of my stomach. There, in that little bump that was barely visible, was his baby. His precious, little baby boy.

"Oh, Jack," I whispered once again, and it was all that it took for my eyes to fill up with unshed tears.

"Hey, Kim?" Jazzy asked, her voice groggy with sleep, yet playful. "Can you keep your moans to a minimum volume?"

I shook my head and opened my mouth to apologize, but nothing came out and tears started to flow down my face instead.

"Oh, honey. Come here," she said, opening her arms and motioning to come toward her.

I slowly inched forward and accepted her hug. She allowed me to cry on her chest and comforted me like the little sister she never had, which only made me feel worst as it made me miss my family like crazy.

"If I ever come across that boy, he better be ready for me to kick his behind into next week," Jazzy muttered.

"It's not his fault, Jazz—it's mine."

"I'm not an expert in sex, Kim, but I know it takes _two_ people to make a baby, and for him to leave you alone in this is _ridiculous._"

"He didn't even know we were going to have a baby. I just got up and left without telling anyone about my baby except for my friend Grace."

"I _still _want to kick his butt into next week. You're only fourteen, Kim—a baby? I thought I would have a child first—not the other way around."

"You're sixteen, Jazzy," I said with a laugh, "not twenty-six…He was my best friend—well, he still is, but he'll forget me soon enough."

"What are you going to do with the baby?"

"'We'?" I asked. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"I mean that you don't have to raise your baby alone. You have us, and we're not going to let you do it on your own…Besides, being a single parent is too much work, and since you're ass of a baby daddy isn't going to be around, then I'll have to apply for the job of baby daddy replacement."

I smiled and asked in my most innocent voice, "Won't the baby be confused that he has two mommies? _Especially_ since we're related and not married?"

Jazz stared at my face for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Though it would be an honor to marry you and be the second mother of your child, I'd rather stick to being the fun aunty. And you already know he's a boy?"

I shook my head and said, "No, but I want a baby boy."

"What are you going to do if you have a girl?"

I shrugged.

"As long as my baby's safe and sound and looks like his or her daddy, then I'll be happy."

Jazz smiled at me and yawned.

"Since we're on the subject of sex and you're opening up, tell me—was it good or was it bad?"

I stared at Jazz in mortification, my cheeks turning pink before reaching behind me and grabbing hold of a throw pillow. I smacked her head with it, hoping that it would knock those kinds of thoughts away, but instead of knocking her into reality, all it did was elicit an avalanche of giggles from her.

"Come on, Kim," she said though her giggles, "it's starting to sound like he was really bad at it, but you can be honest with me—promise I won't tell anyone, _especially _not my parents."

"He wasn't _bad _at it," I said, a small smile starting to form as I clutched the small pillow to my chest.

"Go on," she said.

"There's not much to tell—"

"I want _all_ the details, Kim."

"Well, he _did _go down on me like I was his favorite ice cream flavor."

"_See?_ _That's_ something. Tell me more. Was it romantic? And was it love-making or was it more of the my-hormones-are-going-crazy-so-let's-have-sex kind of thing?"

"Mmm…both. I mean, I think I love him in the way that Juliet loves Romeo and Rose loves Jack. He was sweet and gentle about it for the most part, but when he did get a little rough, it was mutual."

"Was it his first time as well?"

I smiled and nodded at her.

"He was a bit clumsy when it came down to it, and seemed more of a virgin than I did, but the way he went about it was cute enough so that he earned some points back."

"What do you mean 'he seemed like more of a virgin than you'?"

"It didn't matter much, but it just seemed like I was more informed on the basics of it and the precautions involved."

"Yet you _still_ got pregnant?" she asked accusingly.

"Yeah, well, condoms don't work _every _time, Jazzy. We were careful, but it mustn't have been enough so that one of them didn't break."

"'One of them'? As in you did it multiple times?"

"Like rabbits—gosh, I hope your parents aren't eavesdropping."

"They're not that kind of people," Jazz said, shushing away my fears. "What lead up to it?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What lead up to sexy time? Were you outside, near or _on _the beach, making love beneath the stars? Like in those romantic movies?"

"No, just because I live—well, _used _to live in Cali doesn't mean that I'm always near or on a beach—and no, it wasn't beneath a sky full of stars. It was beneath a roof, on a couch in front of a TV set."

"What do you mean on a _couch_? Come _on, _I thought you were raised better than—"

"It _started_ on a couch, however, the clothes didn't start flying until we got into his room. We watched a movie, we kissed, and we made a baby. There's not much romance to that."

Jazz smiled contently and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, I noticed how her breathing had evened out and her face had relaxed.

I turned to face the wall on my side of the bed and listened to Jazz's breathing. In less than a year I would have my own little person to look after, and the thought petrified me. I let my hands wander once again to the place that Jack's and I's baby rested and rubbed my hand against the bump.

I continued to rub my tummy, hoping that my baby could feel the warmth and know that someone cared for him, that he wouldn't be alone in the world. Thoughts of the time I spent with Jack flashed behind my lids, and I let them comfort me.

"I love you, baby," I blurted out in a whisper that I could barely hear. "I love you so much already, and I know that your daddy would love you too."

A tear slid down my face, and I let it go its way until it reached my chin. I wiped it furiously and closed my eyes.

"No more tears," I promised myself quietly and drifted off into sleep, exhausted.

XxX

JACK

_Month 2: Week 9 Of Pregnancy—A Week After Kim's Disappearance _

_Location: Jack's House—Backyard_

I shoved myself down into the seat the stairs of the back porch provided, angry and frustrated—well, those emotions were understatements. I was blinded by an emotion too powerful to describe to care about the slight stinging my bottom was feeling after the way I had mistreated it.

I pulled at my hair, not believing what everyone around me was doing. While I was losing sleep and going after every little clue that I thought would lead up to Kim (but didn't), the rest of the world was going about its business like usual, even those who claimed that they loved her.

They didn't get it like I did. Kim could have been kidnapped, but they didn't care. They didn't _care_ enough to go to the police. Apparently Kim had called her parents from an unknown number and said that she was okay, but for all we knew, she could have been kidnapped and done unimaginable things to.

_She's an independent young lady, _Rudy reminded me. _If she's ever in trouble, she can defend herself from _anyone_ and _everyone_ who steps in her way. This is _Kim _we're talking about—relax a little. I know it's a little hard to do, but you can't let it keep affecting your performance. We _all _have to move on, though, we can't let her disappearance intrude on our everyday lives. She wouldn't want that—she'll be fine._

_Kim's smart enough to survive _anything,_ Jack. Even if something bad _did _happen to her, then don't you think she would call for help? _Milton's voice asked me.

"Yeah, well, she's still human," I muttered to myself, knowing that even if it wasn't much comfort, thinking aloud helped. "Why can't everybody see that? She's not weak, but she's not perfect either."

I got off the porch steps and started to pace, thinking of ways I could get my best friend back. Once I tired myself out, I sat back down on the porch steps and pressed my forehead against the cold wood that made up the railing beside me.

Tears of frustration slid down my face and I wiped them away furiously.

"I'm _not _giving up, dammit," I said under my breath, looking up at the sky. "I promise, Kim, I won't give up on you. I'll search for you from one side of the earth to the other if I have to."

I closed my eyes and wished I could wake up from the nightmare I was living.

"Jack?"

The porch creaked and groaned under my mother's footsteps. I hoped that my eyes didn't look teary and hated the fact that my mother had come to interrupt my moment of grievance. No, not, _grievance_—momentary defeat was more like it.

"What, Mom?" I asked, my eyes shut tight.

She sat down beside me and took my face between her hands.

"Look at me, Jack," she said.

"I don't want to open my eyes, Mom."

"Jack, _look _at me."

I opened my eyes slowly and tried to blink away the tears, which, of course, only egged them on until they were rolling down my cheeks.

Her presence makes me feel a little warmer on the inside, but nothing and no one can break through the coldness that I feel inside. The pain inside me is great enough so that I don't pay attention to the things that would usually calm me down: our similarities. Her brown hair, her brown eyes, her strength, her fair skin, her moles, and so on. She's a beautiful lady and I'm glad I look more like her than my father.

"Talk to me," Mom encouraged, wiping away my tears. I shook my head. "Look, honey, I know it's hard when someone you care about just gets up and leaves without much warning, but what you're doing isn't healthy. You already missed a week of school and everything you're doing is…as much as I hate saying this to you, what you're doing is fruitless. She ran away and doesn't _want _to be found. You need to get your life back on track, son. What you're doing isn't doing _anyone_ good."

"I'm _not_ going to give up on her," I said, and tried to hold the incoming tears back as well as the shaking of my voice, but I have no control over my body. "_Everyone's_ given up on her. Everyone who supposedly cared about my baby is giving up on her before the _real_ searching even starts. Her dad's in the army and he has the chance to do something about it—he must have contacts—but you know what he does? He comes home, he kisses his wife, greets his youngest daughter and goes back to the _fucking_ army. What kind of parent who cares about his kid does that? She doesn't have to be my daughter for me to feel like I'm going to tear whoever and whatever stands in my way. How can you expect me to give up when she can be anywhere in the world getting hurt?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.

I shook my head and pulled my face away from her hands and laid it on her chest. She pulled me closer, cradling me in her arms, her chest beating near my ear like a drum.

"I thought she was your best friend," she stated, brushing my hair with her fingers in a way that calmed me down.

"She was—_is_. She _is _my best friend."

"You called her your baby—that doesn't sound like friends to me."

I stiffened, but relaxed again as her fingers played with my hair.

"I didn't notice," I said and shrugged my shoulders. "I must have been thinking about something else."

"Come on, Jack, was she your girlfriend?" I shook my head. "A couple times you came home and your clothes smelled like roses or something, but whatever it was, it smelled like a girl's perfume."

I thought about all the things I could tell her: we had to practice some karate moves in which we had to be close to each other, there was something in school in which we had to be really close to one another, but all the excuses sounded lame, and I wasn't a liar to begin with.

"I lost my virginity to her," I finally said.

I felt my mom tense and her hands start to shake, but instead of doing something to let out her anger, like slap me across the face, which I wouldn't blame her for, instead she kept brushing my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Did you use a condom?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, why?"

"I just have to make sure you had safe sex. I don't want you to get any diseases or get anyone pregnant."

"It was a one-time thing, Mom, and she was a virgin too, so there wasn't much chance that she had an STD. The only person I've ever and will ever have sex with is her, so cross off the getting-anyone-pregnant part."

"What if she never comes back, baby boy?" she asked in a feather-soft voice that she hadn't use since I was a little kid. "She left on her own accord."

"Then I guess I'll swear off sex and girls for the rest of my life," I said and laughed, though it wasn't very convincing, even to myself. "In her letter she said she'd return to Seaford. I'm just hoping she's well enough so that she keeps that promise, though I'm still not convinced that she's truly okay."

She let out a sigh.

"What if she moves on?" Mom asked. "Will you still love her? What if she comes back in ten years? Twenty? Are you just going to kill yourself off by waiting around for her?"

"I don't think I was _in _love with her. I just care a lot about her, and I'm _not _going to kill myself off by waiting for her. I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

She sighed and pulled me close in a hug. Mom didn't say anything else, which I suspected meant that she had given up for the moment.

I closed my eyes and pictured her face, deciding that I deserved a little rest from planning and talking about her, but not from thinking of her. My mind wouldn't ever stop thinking about her and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Later that night, when I returned to my bedroom, I noticed the bed sheets on my bed. They were the same bed sheets Kim and I had lost our virginities on and the same bed sheets that Kim had scrubbed until all the evidence of our…love-making had been...just gone. Now I wish she hadn't gone through the trouble of washing it all away. I wish there was something of hers I could hold on to. _Anything _would be better than nothing.

I searched my whole room, looking for _something _a reminder of her, leaving my closet for last. I looked around, then searched through my hamper until I cached a glimpse of a piece of cloth that was girly. I dumped the hamper on the carpet of my closet and dug through my mountains of clothing until I came upon a set of underwear. I stopped moving, breathing and stared at the pink, purple and blue-green pair of panties.

They weren't lacy, but rather cotton and almost foreign. I remembered how they felt beneath my palms, but not how they looked. I reached out for them, hands slightly shaking, and placed them on my lap, wondering what I should do with them.

I wouldn't throw it out, that's for sure, but I wasn't the only one who came into my room, and I didn't want one anyone to find them by mistake.

After staring at them for an eternity, I got up from my place on the floor and walked over to my nightstand, where I opened it and placed her missing underwear inside, hiding it beneath under small treasures. I was going to close it when I noticed the pictures.

I reached in and took the stack of photos out, searching rapidly for the one in which Kim had the pretty purple dress she had worn to Ricky Weaver's concert. I took out and put the rest of the pictures inside the nightstand.

I walked to my bed, never taking my eyes off of her smiling face. I kissed her picture, then laid down on my bed with Kim's picture near my heart. If only I could see her or know she was okay at least.

I was starting to fall asleep when I remembered: my phone. I dug it out of my pocket and opened a new text message, writing a message and quickly sending it.

A minute later, my phone beeped.

My heart was on my throat as I reached for the phone.

"**I'm fine," **it read. **"Lots of love, Kim."**

XxX

**Author's Note: **Hi, thanks so much for reading and just a heads-up: the next couple of chapters will be in flashback format, and I will be accepting any and every suggestion given to me unless it's something that I find OOC, or just not possible (for example: if Kim had an abortion in the past, there's just no way that she would have Jackie right now). Also, I will try my hardest to keep it in chronic order, but ideas that could have happen in any time between Kim and Jack's love-making feast and Kim's car accident is fair game, and remember: it doesn't necessarily have to be in Kim's POV. It could be in Jack's or other characters.

By the way, I just got out of school for summer, so if you have any request about which story/ies I should update next, I'm all ears. I have already had requests for _Karate Games: Finding Our Star-Crossed Lovers_ and _Broken Down and Built Back Up,_ but you can request any story of mine which is incomplete.

Thank you for reading and sorry for the long author's note. I hope you have enjoyed the beginning of the memory feast and will help me add on to it :).

~emeralgreenlove

P.S. Reviews = sneak peeks


End file.
